


Псионик. Месть Безликой

by zalzala



Series: Псионик [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Cyberpunk, Fantasy, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Islam, Muslim Character, Psionics, Rape, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Superpowers, Telepathy, Teleportation, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala
Series: Псионик [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883773





	Псионик. Месть Безликой

Враг насмешливо улыбался, словно Рушан угодил в ловушку. Нет, это он попался в их сети, и он сотрёт эту усмешку с его лица! Конечно, он умён и коварен, более того — недаром он носил прозвище Мориарти, так как он занял место короля преступного мира с помощью интеллекта гения, но и сам Рушан не лаптем щи хлебал. 

Сокрушительный удар по голове, из-за чего он не может удержаться на ногах и падает. Его напарник, до этого защищавший от приспешников Мориарти, вдруг решил нанести подлый удар. Она переступила через него и встала рядом с бывшим шефом — или уже не бывшим? — ожидая приказа к действию. 

— Я же говорил, что блеск победы ослепляет и заставляет потерять бдительность! 

Рушан задался вопросом — что же он сделал не так? 

***

По автостраде, прямой как стрела, мчался поддержанный автомобиль. Его пассажирами были две девушки-мусульманки, одна из которых недовольно говорила: 

— На самолёте было бы быстрее! 

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, Сури. Нужно уметь наслаждаться дорогой, — ответила ей девушка с бирюзовыми глазами. 

— Сомнительное удовольствие — трястись на колымаге! 

— Ты ещё в России не была — там действительно отвратительные дороги! Неужели ты не чувствуешь, как это прекрасно — смотреть на мелькающие пейзажи, слышать рокот мотора, ощущать, как дует ветер из окна? 

— Ты удивительный человек, Сель — умудряешься найти романтику даже в катании на старой железяке. Ты когда успела на права выучиться? 

Асель смутилась: 

— Честно говоря, тут автоматическая система управления. У меня нет возможности выучиться на права — я итак еле выбила себе сокращённый отпуск. Наверно мне придётся переехать жить в клинику. 

— Как Харун? Не злится, что ты пропадаешь на работе? 

— Не, его самого учёба изматывает, так что мы просто приползаем домой и падаем на кровать. Давай не будем о грустном, мы же на отдыхе! Собственно, зачем мне права? Хочу ехать со скоростью восемьдесят километров в час по сухому асфальту в ясный день — программа этого не запрещает. Я же не собираюсь ловить преступников или гнать со всей дури! 

— К примеру, что больше всего тебе понравилось на последней выставке? 

— Просто скучное мероприятие, чтобы показаться в высшем свете. И тебе там понравилась одна жуткая картина! 

— Она не жуткая, она великолепная! Стая черных воронов летит ночью в свете луны, лишь их черепа вместо голов сверкают в темноте. Они окружили человека, который стоит к нам спиной, но в его позе видно отчаянное стремление сражаться до конца. Отчаянное — потому что он понимает, что схватку ему не выиграть, но сдаваться он не собирается. 

— Тебе бы идти в искусствоведы. Может картина и хороша, но я не люблю всякие страшилки, потому что мне на работе хватает чернухи по самое не балуйся. 

— Почему ты злишься, Сель? 

— Потому что о зле хорошо рассуждать только когда оно не ворвалось в твою жизнь, а если долго что-то звать, то обязательно докличешься и маловероятно, что будешь рад этому. 

Асель замолкла, всматриваясь в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Что тебя напугало? 

— Кажется, наша увеселительная поездка превращается в борьбу за выживание. 

— Ты не пугай меня! Это такая шутка? 

— Я бы всё отдала, чтобы это было следствием моего отвратительного чувства юмора, но это правда. Нет, не поворачивайся — не давай понять, что ты что-то заподозрила. Лучше посмотри в зеркало заднего вида. 

Мансура увидела едущий вслед за ними автомобиль. 

— Это просто автомобиль, — но это прозвучало так, словно она сама себе не верила. 

— Это не просто автомобиль. Мы едем сравнительно медленно, но, тем не менее, он до сих пор не обогнал нас. И моя интуиция кричит, что мы в опасности. Похоже, меня заказали киллеру, — Асель взяла её за руку, — пообещай мне, Сури, одну вещь. 

— Какую? 

— Если я скажу тебе: беги и спасайся — значит, без пререканий бежишь и спасаешься. Киллер действует по принципу нашёл, убил, смылся и, если у него нет возможности быстро прикончить случайного свидетеля — он не будет за ним гоняться. 

— Асель, я прошла обучение в элитном отряде, да и ты тоже не шита лыком! Мы не можем просто так сдаться. 

— Я не предлагаю тебе сдаться, но мало что может произойти! И раз ты проходила обучение в элитном отряде — значит, там должны были научить тебя не заниматься бессмысленным геройством! — Асель нажала на тревожную кнопку. Сигнал с неё автоматически отслеживается спутником и на место происшествия приезжают пожарная бригада, полиция и скорая помощь. Только если это ложный вызов — за это придётся заплатить колоссальный штраф или даже сесть в тюрьму, но Асель была готова пойти на это, чтобы остаться в живых. 

Произошло то, чего они боялись — водитель автомобиля стал их преследовать, более того, он начал стрелять по колёсам. Асель, не давая прицелиться, безжалостно выкручивала руль во все стороны. Машину швыряло туда-сюда и лишь чудом её не опрокинуло в кювет. Во время очередного виража пуля попала в колесо — и автомобиль на полном ходу вылетел с дороги, врезавшись в дерево. 

Как только Мансура пришла в себя, она видела Асель зажатой между рулём и сиденьем. 

— Беги… — шепчет Асель, — беги. 

— Не переживай, скоро будет помощь, ин шэ Аллах. 

— Я буду переживать ещё сильнее, если тебя убьют. 

— Знаешь, меня учили, как ты выразилась, не заниматься бессмысленным геройством, но! Я выбираю быть с тобой до конца, — Мансура улыбнулась, и эта улыбка намертво врезалась в память Асель. После она не раз задавалась вопросом, знала ли она, кого на самом деле пришли убивать, и самое главное — КТО пришёл убивать? Наверно знала, поэтому, когда она вылезла из автомобиля, не стала никуда убегать, просто встала у окна, вытащив из сумки складной ножик. 

Неподалёку остановился автомобиль, и из него вышел убийца в чёрной одежде, единственным ярким пятном была белая маска. Маска была плоской, словно вырезанная из картона и не выражала ничего. Даже прорези на месте глаз казались черными провалами и пусты как глазницы черепа. Было трудно признать, что это не злобный демон из страшной легенды, это человек из плоти и крови. Не хотелось даже смотреть на неё, но невозможно отвести глаз от жуткой маски, от плавных движений. 

Безликая без предупреждения сделала несколько выстрелов в голову. Мансура рухнула мешком на землю. Киллер выдернула чеку гранаты и кинула рядом с телом, затем что есть сил побежала прочь. Асель ожидала взрыва, но звука не было — граната просто распылила всё, что было в радиусе трех метров, расщепив до молекулярного слоя. Лобовое стекло окрасилось красным. 

Асель молча плачет. 

***

Телефон завибрировал на столе. Рушан увидел номер Асель. 

— Алло. 

— Алло, вы меня слышите? — спросил незнакомый голос, — понимаю, что это очень странно, но у меня не было другого способа связаться с вами, — незнакомец тоскливо вздохнул, и сердце Рушана заныло от предчувствия, — Асель Закирова попала в аварию и она в крайне тяжёлом состоянии, её пассажирка убита. 

— Кто?! 

— Личность устанавливается. Вы её муж? 

— Нет, я её друг. 

— Если есть возможность, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с её мужем. Их обоих доставят в клинику N. 

Рушан чувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Это... ошибка, да быть такого не может! Ведь Асель и Мансура поехали отдыхать вместе и той убитой пассажиркой, личность которой не установлена была... Нет! 

Мужчина вспомнил, что его просили связаться с мужем Асель. Он обратился по телепатической связи к Харуну. 

«Да что ж я всем срочно понадобился! Я сейчас на учёбе!» — прорычал он. Зная Харуна, наивно ожидать иной реакции. 

«Это очень важно! Со мной связались по телефону Асель и передали, что она попала в аварию и находится в крайне тяжёлом состоянии. Пассажирка, которая была с ней убита». 

«ЧТО?! Это дурной юмор?». 

«Я не буду шутить с такими вещами. Слушай, давай отпросись с семинара, и мы вместе отправимся в клинику». 

«Встретимся в вестибюле. Но учти, если это розыгрыш, ты об этом горько пожалеешь!» — Рушан чувствовал, что Харун встревожен и изо всех сил надеялся, что это просто отвратительная шутка. Чего греха таить — и Рушан тоже на это надеялся. Он телепортировался, скрыв себя мороком невидимости. Харун уже стоял, поджидая его, и они вместе отправились в приёмное отделение клиники. Там их встретил следователь. 

— Что с Асель?! 

— Асель Закирова в операционной, врачи бьются за её жизнь. Вас все равно не пустят туда, — следователь покачал головой, — вы знаете, кто был её пассажиркой? 

— Эта дурная шутка?! Кто был её пассажиркой? Разве там нет Мансуры… или её тела? — последнюю фразу Рушан произнёс шёпотом. 

— Вот именно, что против Мансуры применили особое оружие. Я не знаю, откуда у киллера аннигиляционная граната, её ведь даже на чёрном рынке не купишь ни за какие деньги, но одно очевидно точно — тела и не могло остаться, только следы ДНК. 

«Что ж, киллер избрал верный способ убить бионика — просто расщепить тело до молекул!!!» Рушан встал как каменный истукан, держа внутри себя рвущиеся наружу псионические способности. Ему хотелось крушить всё вокруг себя. Харун встал рядом. Он беззвучно плакал, ведь когда-то они вместе с Рушаном любили её и соперничали за неё, но Мансура выбрала Рушана. Асель даже не ревновала своего мужа, зная его исключительную верность, напротив, они стали с Мансурой лучшими подругами. 

И врагу не пожелаешь того, что пришлось пережить семье Абузаровых — дважды похоронить свою дочь и второй раз — уже по-настоящему. Наиля отказывалась верить в это и говорила, что раз в первый раз их обманули, то что мешает это сделать во второй раз. У Рушана не было сил убеждать в этом. Вечерами он рассматривал фотоальбом и плакал навзрыд. Раньше он посмеивался над Мансурой, мол, сейчас уже никто не печатает фотографии, зачем это надо, если сейчас есть цифровые варианты? Теперь бы он не отдал это вещественное доказательство их совместной жизни, потому что его жены больше нет на свете. Только фотографии и память, что по сути одно и то же. Память ведь тот же фотоальбом с образами-якорями, которые случайно или специально задевая, пробуждают вспоминания. 

***

Асель перевели в отделение реанимации. Рушан попросил разрешение у Харуна поговорить с ней, тот посмотрел на него как на умалишённого — как можно разговаривать с человеком, находящимся в коме? Но ответ на обещание дать поговорить с ней, он дал согласие. Переодевшись в хирургические костюмы, они зашли к ней палату. Поначалу он не узнал в человеке, замотанного в бинты, как мумия, из-под простыни к которой тянулось множество трубок, своего друга. Человек в жизни и человек в больнице — это две разных величины. 

«Асель, ты меня слышишь?». 

«Да, я слышу тебя, Рушан. Я слышала, как зашёл вместе с Харуном». 

«Ты всё слышишь?». 

«Да, я всё слышу, но не могу ответить. Я так рада, что ты связался со мной. Понимаешь, я прекрасно слышу всё, что вокруг происходит, но в то же время я не могу ничего сказать или как-то по-другому дать понять, что я в сознании. И мне остаётся только лежать и думать, думать до бесконечности. С другой стороны — у меня не было времени остановиться и задать себе вопрос, а не крысиными бегами я занимаюсь? Только Харуну не говори, он и так еле сдерживается, видя, как я надрываюсь на работе. Ты не можешь связать меня с Харуном?». 

Рушан подключил к телепатической связи Харуна и потом терпеливо ждал, пока супруги не закончат взволнованный диалог. Ему было больно видеть их любовь и беспокойство, понимая, что он потерял по вине того киллера. И он больше всего на свете узнать, кто это сделал. 

«Асель, ты знаешь, кто убил Мансуру?». 

«Знаю». 

«Почему ты мне не говоришь, кто это?». 

«Если бы у меня была возможность утаить от тебя имя убийцы — я бы ни за что не назвала бы его. Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал мстить». 

«ИМЯ!!!». 

«Как ты смеешь так с ней разговаривать?!» — вмешался Харун. 

«Хорошо… это Безликая. Рушан, ради всего святого, не вздумай мстить». 

«Ты не знаешь, как это больно! Кто бы это ни был — он должен за это заплатить!». 

«Ты хочешь сказать, что я не знаю, как это больно терять близких?». 

Рушан осёкся — у Асель умер отец. 

«Ты не понимаешь! Неужели ты не хотела кому-либо отомстить?». 

«Хотела. Ты не знаешь, каково это — знать, как твои опекуны только и мечтают, чтобы завладеть твоими деньгами, но продолжать улыбаться им, сидеть с ними за одним столом, видеть их в своём доме. Я могла сделать так, чтобы они до конца жизни прозябали в нищете. Но я не стала им мстить, видя, что они и так наказали сами себя. Знай и ты, что Аллах все видит и не оставит это просто так». 

«И оставить зло бродить по земле!?». 

«Не обманывай самого себя, ты не хочешь предать преступницу суду, ты хочешь отомстить ей». 

«Можешь говор ить что угодно, Асель, но я не отступлюсь от своего!». 

«Я не буду тебя помогать, Рушан, даже и не проси. Я тоже скорблю по Мансуре, она была мне как родная сестра, но я не собираюсь помогать в заведомо сомнительном деле». 

«Асель права, — вмешался Харун, — Мы не можем тратить время и усилия ради твоей мести». 

«Хорошо, — зло ответил Рушан, — я и без вас справлюсь». 

***

«В моей комнате не было зеркал. Это было странно для молодой девушки, верно? Если конечно её жизнь не пошла под откос из-за несчастного случая. Инвалиды не любят зеркал, потому что они видят в них собственное уродство. 

Автобус, на котором я возвращалась с работы, попал в страшную аварию. Я была в шоковом состоянии, поэтому не воспринимала происходящее вокруг меня, помню, как два хирурга в приёмном отделении спорили надо мной. Один говорил, что вряд ли я смогу выжить, да и не стоит мне выживать, потому что я буду только страдать, а не жить. Второй говорит, что сделает всё для моего спасения. Он собрал по кусочкам моё изувеченное тело, подключил офтальмолога, которые сделал просто ювелирную работу, восстанавливая обожжённые веки, чтобы сохранить зрение, каждый день навещал меня в реанимации, добился перевода в отделение реабилитации. С одной стороны, он сделал для меня очень много, но в то же время он своей помощью оказал мне медвежью услугу. 

Когда родители навестили меня в реанимации, я вспомнила, что один врач рассказывал, что у него на родине родственников вообще не пускают в реанимацию и правильно делают, потому что здесь кто-то пытался поить бульоном больного с нарушенным глотательным рефлексом, ладно ещё вовремя заметил. И я тогда поняла, что в этом запрете был смысл. Они стали мне твердить, что все, что произошло со мной это из-за того, что я упорствовала в своём неверии, но Христос милостив, поэтому он дал мне шанс одуматься. Я знала, что в сектах умеют промывать мозги, превращая людей в зомби. Скажут им: перережь родной матери горло — они это сделают, не задумываясь, что в этом может быть неправильного. Поэтому я просто безмолвно слушала бред, который они несли, даже не имея возможности прогнать их, потому, что как назло рядом не было никого из медперсонала — они решили оставить меня наедине с родителями. 

Я шевельнула губами: 

— Идите к чёрту. 

— Что ты сказала? 

— Идите... к чёрту... я не хочу вас ви..., — и стала кашлять. Я задыхалась — жидкость, булькающая в моей груди, превращалась в пену, забивающую мои лёгкие, — видеть... никогда...! Врача! 

— Доченька, лучше прими веру Христову и прямо сейчас окажешься в раю. 

Я больше всего хотела сказать им, что они могут задушить меня собственными руками, но я умру только мусульманином. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы поднять руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем — жестом, обозначающим Единобожие и прохрипеть: 

— Нет Бога, кроме Аллах-х-х-х-х-х-к-х-р-р-р-р!!! 

Последнее слово утонуло в кровавой пене. Я почти потеряла сознание, когда врач случайно заметил, что что-то не то происходит, и решил вмешаться: 

— Хельга, быстро сюда, у неё отёк лёгких! Когда ей стало плохо? — и сам, поняв всё, стал крыть матом «этих ненормальных сектантов». 

Надо ли было говорить, что в этот день меня хотели переводить в отделение, уже отключили все приборы, а после подобного мне снова пришлось ставить трахеостому и переводить на искусственную вентиляцию лёгких? Но кошмар только ещё начинался. В общем, он спас меня — но стоила ли овчина выделки? Не зря же тот хирург, который говорил, что мне лучше не выживать, потому что знал, что меня ждёт участь нищего инвалида. И поступили соответственно, как с нищим инвалидом — дали пособие и выкинули как мусор. 

Помощь приходит оттуда, откуда её совсем не ждёшь. Вот и сосед-наркоман Джефри по кличке Джеф, к которому я относилась с пренебрежением и единственное, что от него требовалось — делай что хочешь, только не превращай квартиру в наркопритон. 

— Ты решила заморить себя голодом? Если ты думаешь покончить с собой, то глубоко ошибаешься, тебе просто вырежут желудок, и будешь питаться внутривенно. 

— Я не хочу есть. Я не хочу жить. Как жаль, что в исламе нельзя совершать самоубийство. 

— Знаешь, что я делаю, когда у меня паршиво на душе? Пойдём, я покажу. 

Джеф повёл её в свою комнату и включил тяжёлый рок. Песни, наполненные гневом и отчаянием, да чего греха таить не зря же рок называют сатанинской музыкой, потому что пелось по насилие, наркотики, самоубийство. Но шоковая терапия оказалась эффективной — Рахиль сбросила апатию. Джеф признался, что много раз пытался завязать с наркотиками, и они стали помогать выбираться из тьмы. Пришли черные дни, когда Джеф обнимался с унитазом и бегал по всей квартире, выискивая лекарства, а Рахиль заставляла пить чай с имбирём и стирала мокрый лоб. Сама же Рахиль нередко впадала в апатию и могла неподвижно пролежать весь день. 

По закону за помощью по оплате дорогостоящего лечения можно было обращаться только в благотворительные фонды. Запрещалось создавать страницы вроде «Помогите такому-то, такому-то собрать деньги на операцию/реабилитацию» в связи с участившимися случаями мошенничества. Но помощь в фондах получали далеко не все. 

— Ничего не вышло Рахиль? 

— Ничего... Захожу в мусульманский фонд. Говорят: «денег нет». Я отвечаю: «Я не прошу деньги, просто откройте на меня дело, а кто захочет, тот даст». Они говорят: «Нет, мы не сделаем этого, потому что в таком случае деньги, которые могли бы пойти на лечение больных детей, уйдут на вашу операцию». Я иду жаловаться начальнику, но тот тоже начал заливать, что сейчас дети умирают от лейкоза, не дождавшись лечения на кибермедике, а вы сейчас не умираете. Действительно, подумаешь, у меня вместо лица келоидный рубец! Это был не последний фонд, в который я обращалась, но мне каждый раз приводили одни и те же лживые аргументы! Тогда от отчаяния я сорвала с лица маску, помню, что некоторые отпрянули от ужаса, увидев моё лицо. Я спросила: вы мне с этим предлагаете жить? Когда как тех самых детей можно лечить и весьма эффективно с помощью химиотерапии за счёт государства, в то время как пластические операции нужно выплачивать из своего кармана! Но те самые мамочки, услышав про химиотерапию, чуть не разорвали меня на мелкие кусочки. Хотя лучше бы разорвали. 

— Эх, Рахиль, наивная ты душа. Благотворительность — это очень выгодный бизнес, где ворочают не миллионами — миллиардами. Никто не знает точную сумму, которая пойдёт на лечение, поэтому называют приблизительную сумму. Если остаётся разница — часть идёт на помощь другим нуждающимся, ну а часть — в карман. 

— То есть их интересует только то, сколько денег они смогут заработать на больных? 

— Разумеется их интересует рентабельность того или иного человека, поэтому они так охотно берут детей — детей всем жалко, и на них жертвуют охотнее, к тому же в большинстве случаев они хорошо поддаются лечению. Ничего личного, это всего лишь бизнес. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Один мой друг хотел завязать с наркотиками и хотел пройти курс реабилитации, и он обращался в различные фонды, но ему все под различными предлогами отказывали, а то и просто выкидывали на улицу, пока ему один сочувствующий охранник не объяснил, что ему никто не поможет. Наркоманы у большинства людей вызывают лишь презрение, так что много денег на них давать не будут и значит, фонду придётся тратить на них свои средства. К тому же наркомания неизлечима, и завязавший может сорваться в любой момент. 

— Что стало с твоим другом? 

— Сказал, что какой смысл ему бороться за жизнь, если обществу безразлична его судьба и вкатил себе огромную дозу. 

— У меня есть шанс? 

Джеф закусил губу: 

— Операции дорогостоящие, их понадобится много, прежде чем получится добиться удовлетворительного косметического эффекта. Люди склонны к разовому благородству, чем к постоянному подвигу, им легче отдать тысячу долларов и потом благополучно забыть об этом, чем каждый месяц выделять по сто долларов. Поэтому фонды очень не любят людей, которым требуется длительное лечение, потому что на первых порах будут работать с энтузиазмом, а потом просто надоест и кому придётся раскошеливаться? 

— И потерять возможность купить трёхэтажный особняк или очередной Мерс? 

Джефу было бы не так страшно, если бы Рахиль заплакала — тогда бы они пошли в комнату пить выдохшийся чай и рыдать под обнимку под слезливую музыку. Но когда Рахиль открыла глаза, они были покрыты сеткой полопавшихся сосудов, но из них не пролилось ни слезинки. Нет ничего больнее, чем потерять надежду, и эта боль была слишком сильна, чтобы облегчить её слезами. Невыплаканные слёзы жгли сердце как кислота, перекипая в лютую жестокость. 

— Я уже не знаю куда идти, кого просить. Аллах испытал мною людей, но люди не пошли испытание. Как только мусульмане стали жить хорошо, из их сердец исчезло милосердие. Пусть же Аллах снизошлёт на них страдание! 

***

Однажды утром на старенький нетбук пришло сообщение: 

«Зайку бросила хозяйка 

Под дождём остался зайка 

Зайка зубы отрастил 

И хозяйку задушил». 

И далее приписка: «Яков ждёт свою Рахиль в Гайд-парке в 12-00. Он сам тебя найдёт». Между строками можно прочитать: «не иди туда, худо будет». Рахиль скептически подняла бровь: а может ли стать ещё хуже? Решив, что не может, девушка взяла сумку Джефа, полагая, что он не обидится, если прихватизирует её на сегодня. Тщательно замотала лицо на манер никаба. На неё таращились на улице и не думали, что под маской радикальной мусульманки прячется человек без лица. 

Оказавшись в Гайд-парке, она села на свободную скамейку. Как только стрелка часов остановилась на цифре двенадцать, перед ней возник человек в бежевом костюме, который двигался по-кошачьи плавно. Он тут же сел рядом с Рахиль. 

— Ты и есть тот самый Яков? 

— В каком-то роде да. Меня зовут Джеймс Мортимер, но моё прозвище Мориарти. 

— Почему же вы решили взять фамилию злодея из Шерлока Холмса. Неужели вы глава преступного мира? 

— Прямолинейность не есть хорошо, Рахиль. Нельзя же такие вопросы задавать в лоб, — ответил, укоризненно качая пальчиком. 

— Меня ваша клоунада начала утомлять. Говорите, что вам надо или катитесь отсюда. 

— Я предлагаю вам стать киллером. Работка непыльная и даже приятная, хороший оклад, частые премии и полный соцпакет. Хватит на множество пластических операций. 

— Вы что, совсем обалдели? — закричала Рахиль, вскочив со скамейки, — да я сейчас в полицию пойду! 

— Тише, тише, не кричи, — с неизменной улыбкой обратился Мортимер, — ну пойдёшь ты в полицию, ну скажешь, что я предложил тебе вакансию киллера, а я заявлю, что пошутил. У тебя нет доказательств, так что сядь и выслушай. 

— Я. Не буду. Убивать. 

— Да-да-да, заповедь «не убий» или «кто убьёт душу не за душу, тот как бы весь мир погубит». Можешь дальше делить квартиру с завязавшим наркоманом, слушать Linkin Park и размышлять, продать ли свою комнату, чтобы сделать пластическую операцию. 

— Но как вы об этом узнали? Следили за мной? 

— E-mail ты оставила в резюме на бирже труда. Сумка явно не твоя — одежда на тебе чистая и аккуратная, что говорит о твоей чистоплотности, и вряд ли бы стала доводить сумку до такого состояния. Сумку вам мог дать только тот, с кем ты жила бок о бок длительное время. Ты безработная и у тебя нет средств, чтобы снимать квартиру, но, тем не менее, живёшь в ней — значит, получила её в наследство, но частично. То, что сосед — наркоман говорят подозрительные пятна на сумке, а то, что он завязал — пятна давнишние. И это же доказывает, что ты получила квартиру не полностью, потому что ты бы не стала терпеть этого человека рядом с собой, но сейчас вы в дружеских отношениях, раз спокойно берёшь его вещи. Но почему ты живёшь практически одна? Либо ты сирота, либо тебя бросили родители. 

— Вы угадали, — прошипела она, — они вступили в секту Свидетелей Иеговы, и даже когда я лежала в реанимации, они говорили, что все мои несчастья от неправильной веры и уговаривали меня вступить в секту. Я послала их к чёрту и сказала врачу, чтобы их больше не пускали ко мне. 

— Думаю, та сама понимаешь, что одной пластической ситуации будет мало, а стоимости твоей комнаты хватит на одну, максимум на две. Но ещё на что-то нужно жить, есть и пить. 

— Но, если я стану киллером, я рано или поздно попаду в тюрьму. 

— Конечно. 

— Меня могут убить. 

— Конечно. 

— Предать, в конце концов. 

— Конечно. 

— Почему я должна соглашаться на это? 

— Ты посмотри на свою жизнь. Почему ты влачишь жалкое существование? Наверно для тебя больше всего обидно то, что тебя предали, представь себе, братья-мусульмане. Хотя бы они могли скинуться по десять долларов и набрать на операцию, могли бы задействовать связи и надавить на главврача какой-нибудь больницы, чтобы ты могла работать. Да хотя бы оказать моральную поддержку, когда родители бросили тебя. Им на тебя просто наплевать. Разве ты не хочешь стать болезненной пощёчиной, которая унизит и заставит плакать? 

— Вы очень наивны, мистер Мортимер. 

— Да потому что ты человек высоких моральных качеств, образец порядочности, который сейчас редко встречается. В другое время ты не стала меня слушать ни одной лишней секунды, стоило бы мне заикнуться об этом. Но сейчас ты возмущаешься, трясёшь кулаками, а всё-таки ловишь каждое слово. Я ведь предлагаю тебе счастливый билет. 

— Счастливый билет? Да вы шутите! 

— Я не шучу, дорогая Рахиль. Твоя жизнь превратилась в борьбу за выживание, кошмар без конца и без края. Но самое худшее для тебя это даже не то, что твоя жизнь превратилась в кошмар, а то, что ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Ничего. Ты бьёшься лбом об стену и упорства тебе не занимать, но скорее ты раскроишь череп, чем действительно чего-то добьёшься. Я даю шанс изменить твою жизнь, и совсем не случайно не добавил слово «к лучшему». 

— Спасибо, что вы честны со мной. 

— Значит, ты согласна? 

— Да, — вполголоса произнесла Рахиль. 

— Не слышу. 

— ДА!!! 

***

На следующий день после своей мнимой смерти Рахиль летела в аэромобиле Джеймса Мортимера. Раньше о поездке в аэромобиле она не могла и мечтать, теперь же она летела вперёд к цели к тихоокеанской полосе в загадочную страну Японию. 

— У меня есть подарки для тебя, Рахиль, — Мортимер достал из безразмерной сумки маску. Рахиль с недоумением уставилась на вещь, которая больше была похожа на картонку из детской аппликации с дырками для глаз. 

— Вижу, это тебя не впечатлило. Маска держится на лице без каких-либо завязок и других приспособлений. Она сделана из очень прочного и гибкого полимера, а в прорези встроена оптическая система, обеспечивающая полноценный обзор. Примерь же её. 

Рахиль хмыкнула, но все же приложила маску к лицу. И сначала растерянно смотрела на свои руки — куда же она девалась? Только достав зеркало, она убедилась, что маска на лице — она вообще не ощущалась и не мешала зрению. Выглядела она… безлико. Точнее и нельзя передать того факта, что у неё нет лица. 

— Нравится? Но это ещё не всё, — и он вытащил длинный изогнутый меч в ножнах, — это катана, сделана по последнему слову металлургической техники и с соблюдением древних японских традиций. 

Рахиль слегка обнажила клинок. На зеркальной поверхности она увидела отражение глаза, и ей показалось, что это меч смотрит на неё. 

— Благодарю вас мистер Мортимер, вы очень щедры ко мне. 

— Я предпочитаю дарить полезные подарки. 

— Но куда мы летим? 

— Мы летим к Мудрецу. 

— Кто такой Мудрец? 

— Мастер боевых искусств. Очень эксцентричный старик, надеюсь, ты ему понравишься. 

— Почему я должна ему понравиться? 

Джеймс многозначительно промолчал, и Рахиль, не желая злить его, не стала дальше расспрашивать о Мудреце, подозревая, что тот являлся тем самым крепким орешком, который был не по зубам даже Джеймсу Мортимеру. Тем временем аэромобиль снизился, пролетая над горной речушкой и, наконец, они вскоре увидели хижину. 

Глядя на Мудреца, понимаешь одно — это вообще не то, что ожидаешь увидеть от прославленного мастера боевых искусств. Это очень толстый, можно сказать, жирный старик, который ростом едва доставал до пояса. Если соотнести его рост и толщину, то можно вспомнить Колобка из русской народной сказки. На его круглом как луна лице добродушная улыбка. Джеймс Мортимер очень часто, несмотря на свои угрозы, видел презрительное выражение лица предполагаемых учеников: «И этого жиртреста называют сенсеем»? 

— Что вы скажете о новом ученике? 

— Ученике? Не говори гоп, пока не перепрыгнул. 

— Это значит, что вы отказывайтесь? 

— Это значит, что для начала я бы хотел познакомиться с ней. Не злитесь, мистер Мортимер, вам это не к лицу. 

— Я устал терпеть ваши капризы! 

— Но всё-таки продолжаете их терпеть. Что мешает вам оставить старого маразматика дальше предаваться медитации? 

Рахиль смеялась про себя, — если на свете существовал человек, способный вывести Джеймса Мортимера из себя, то это был Мудрец. 

— Ладно, общайтесь с ней, сколько хотите! Но, сдаётся, она вас заинтересовала. 

— Вам нельзя отказать в проницательности, мистер Мортимер. А теперь я советую поехать в Токио. Я знаю одно место, где проводят замечательные чайные церемонии, могу его вам посоветовать. Знаете, девочка вас побаивается, да и ваша негативная энергия нарушает циркуляцию ци. 

— Обойдусь без ваших советов! 

— Очень зря, мистер Мортимер, вы многое упускаете. 

Когда разозлённый король криминального общества исчез в аэромобиле, Рахиль вздохнула с облегчением — пребывание рядом с ним было трудным испытанием для её нервной системы. 

— Не страшно дёргать тигра за усы? 

— Иногда надо напоминать напыщенному индюку, что он не властелин мира. Пошли, смородина. 

— Смородина? 

— Твои глаза похожи на чёрную смородину. 

— Но у меня на лице маска, откуда вам знать, какого цвета у меня глаза? 

— Я умею видеть суть и твоя маска мне не преграда. 

— Собственно, от моего лица только глаза и остались. Я урод. И меня зовут Рахиль! 

— Люди назвали тебя уродом, и ты им поверила. Ты соглашаешься на плохое имя, но отвергаешь хорошее. Я тоже не красавец, но не беру себе плохие имена. 

Рахиль поняла — что одно дело смеяться над Мортимером, а совсем другое — когда этот мудрец смеялся уже над ней. Но, решив, хочется ему звать Рахиль смородиной — пускай! Хорошо, что хоть, в самом деле, не называет уродом, как многие люди. Старик семенил на ногах-окорочках, но девушка едва поспевала за ним. Они подошли к поперечной балке, на которой были расставлены банки из-под газировки. Мудрец разложил на пеньке метательные ножи. 

— Метни эти ножи в банки. 

— Но я не умею кидать ножи, да и реакция у меня никакая. 

— Я не сказал — попади, я сказал — метни. 

Рахиль, внутренне взгрустнув, что это испытание она точно провалит, взяла нож. Сначала пыталась сообразить, как лучше положить его в руку, потом долго целилась, чтобы прикинуть движения руки для броска. И когда она решилась кинуть нож, мудрец неожиданно спросил: 

— Ты не похожа на убийцу. 

Рука дрогнула, и нож полетел вниз. 

— Почему? Думаете, у меня духу не хватит? 

— Продолжай дальше. Просто вижу тебя в белом халате, а не с мечом в руке. 

— Когда-то я хотела стать врачом. 

— Почему ты решила стать наёмным убийцей? 

Рахиль нагнулась за ножом: 

— Библейская история на новый лад. Рахиль была умной и красивой девушкой. Всё у неё было хорошо, пока ей не изуродовали лицо. Рахиль умоляла со слезами на глазах — пусть я не выйду замуж, пусть у меня не будет детей, но дайте мне достойную работу, чтобы я смогла заработать на лекаря, который сделает меня не такой страшной. Или если вам так противно смотреть на моё лицо — помогите мне. Но всем было плевать на Рахиль, и оставили её прозябать в нищете и забвении. Однажды её отыскал Яков и сказал — хочешь заставить страдать этих высокомерных ублюдков? И Рахиль ответила — да, хочу! 

Рахиль, не целясь, бросила нож, просто чтобы выместить на чём-то гнев. И нож на лету сбил банку, заставив его упасть с жестяным стуком. 

— Ты хочешь отомстить? 

— Это даже не месть. Я не могу объяснить… Меня как будто бы похоронили заживо. Я не могу спокойно жить, осознавая, что мусульмане совершили это со мной, но в то же время я не могу их простить. Прощение — это великий дар и его нужно заслужить. Есть люди способные простить всё что угодно, честь им и хвала, но для меня это всё равно, что вырвать из своей груди сердце и бросить его под ноги толпе топтать его. 

— Но насколько я знаю, ислам запрещает убийство. 

— Если бы мусульмане ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО следовали бы заветам ислама, я бы не стояла здесь! Вы осуждаете меня, верно? 

— Родитель может научить своего ребёнка ходить, но он не может решить за него, по какой дороге ему идти. 

***

Политику пришлось испытать непередаваемые ощущения, когда на глаза надевают непроницаемую повязку и ведут в неизвестном направлении. Ему то и дело хотелось возмутиться подобным обращением, но чутьё человека, привыкшего играть по грязному говорило, что его возмущение будет более чем не уместно. Наконец закончив свой странный путь, он сорвал с глаз ненавистную повязку и огляделся вокруг. Он был в пустой комнате с голыми стенами, словно ему давали понять, что это человек не уговаривает воспользоваться его услугами. Повернувшись, он подпрыгнул от ужаса — секунду назад он был готов клясться, что в этой комнате никого не было. Не было слышно дыхания, шороха шагов, как будто бы неизвестный взял да возник посреди помещения. Человек в чёрном наряде ниндзя с белой маской на лице. 

— Что привело тебя сюда? 

— Мусульмане стали слишком сильными. Ещё чуть-чуть и они превратят Лондон в халифат! 

— Мусульмане не так сильны, как кажется, — в голосе Безликой политик уловил тень обиды, но не обиды человека, которому отдавили ноги, а что-то глубокое и страшное. 

— Нужно устроить теракт, но, чтобы выглядело так, словно это было дело рук мусульман. 

— И вы, обливаясь крокодильими слезами, протолкнёте какой-нибудь антитеррористический закон, который ограничит действия мусульман? Старо как мир. 

— Так сделаете? 

— Я мог устроить так, что мусульман будут травить как бешеных собак. Все зависит от щедрости вашего вознаграждения. 

— В этом не сомневайтесь. 

— Говорят: не верь слезам проститутки, улыбке прокурора и обещаниями наркомана. Я бы ещё добавила: не верь обещаниям чиновника. Так каковы твои гарантии? 

— Гарантии... 

— Твоей гарантией будет то, что если ты не заплатишь в срок и полностью, то ты об этом горько пожалеешь, — она сделала движение рукой, словно отмахнувшись от чего-то. Политик увидел метательный нож и пригвождённую к стене муху. 

***

— Ба, я хочу в центр. 

— Внучок, давай не сегодня, — у старой миссис Кинг были плохие предчувствия, но Джереми начал хныкать, требуя желаемое, и та решила уступить внуку, — глупо ожидать беды на Рождество. 

Бабушка чинно шла со своим внуком по улице. Город припорошил пушистый снег, пахло холодом и смесью сладких запахов. Отовсюду доносились из динамиков рождественские гимны и песни, посвящённые празднику. Магазины увешаны гирляндами и стикерами. Джереми восторженно припрыгивал, ожидая праздника. Будет детская площадка с сухим бассейном, батутом, каруселями, Санта-Клаус в красной шубе и белой бородой. 

Взрыв. Пол заходил ходуном, но это было только начало, и тут же серия взрывов тряхнула здания до основания. Лопнули стеклянные витрины, град осколков посыпался на пол. Женский визг высверлился в воздух, и неконтролируемый страх обуял людей, заставив их разбежаться в беспорядке. Тут же ворвались головорезы, которые кричали «Аллаху Акбар!» и стреляли по людям. 

Джеф всегда шутил, что трудно найти более невезучего человека, чем он сам. Когда случился теракт, при взрыве он не смог удержаться на ногах и ударился головой об стену. Правда это невезение спасло ему жизнь, когда он упал за горшок с экзотическим растением и террористы пробежали мимо него. 

А следующий момент снился ему в кошмарных снах: поняв, что если он хочет остаться в живых, то лучше всего ему и дальше притворяться мёртвым, но один террорист решил ради забавы пострелять по «трупу». Джеф хотел перед смертью подумать о высоком, но как назло от страха все слова вылетели из головы. Потом террорист так и не выстрелил — Джеф услышал, что он упал мешком. Неизвестно почему, но внезапно пришедшее спасение напугало его ещё сильнее, и он побежал так, что пятки засверкали. 

***

Изучая события теракта на Рождество, Рушан обратил внимание на показания некого Джеффри Уотсона. Тот говорил, что один террорист хотел его застрелить, но его самого кто-то застрелил. Это был явный прокол, на который не обратили внимания... или не пожелали обратить. Но Рушан не стал ввязываться в это дело, он решил уцепиться за ниточку, которая могла привести к Безликой. 

Джеффри оказался обычным предпринимателем средней руки. В свете последних событий он крайне настороженно относился к незнакомому человеку. 

— Ты коп? 

— Нет, я веду собственное расследование. 

— Ну и чего ты там расследуешь? 

— Я ищу Безликую. 

— Так, я не знаю, за кого меня принимаешь, но я не имею к ней никакого отношения! 

— Тише, тише, я не собираюсь тебя ни в чём обвинять, может быть, в твоём прошлом есть зацепка, которая может мне помочь. 

— Правда... раз так, я, конечно, могу рассказать, что было в прошлом. И честно говоря, его никак нельзя назвать безупречным, но боюсь вряд ли чем смогу помочь. 

— Может быть, ты не предаёшь каким-то деталям особого значения, но на самом деле они очень важны. 

— Рассказ предстоит долгий, так что давай поедем на квартиру, там будет удобнее. 

Зайдя в квартиру, Рушан отметил, что ей давно не пользовались. Нет, она не была заброшенной, но было понятно, что хозяин не жил в ней постоянно — лишь приезжал изредка. Ещё он заметил, что при взгляде на дверь одной из комнат выражение лица Джефа становилось грустнее. 

— Что это за комната? 

— Там жила моя соседка, она унаследовала квартиру в долю. 

— И что с ней? 

— Её давно нет на свете. 

Джеф вздохнул. 

— Я бы давно продал эту квартиру, честно говоря, я жить в ней не могу из-за воспоминаний, связанных с ней. Но та комната дорога мне как память, и я просто не могу это сделать. Наверно это глупо, но я очень сентиментальный. 

Рушан не считал его глупцом — он сам хранил одежду, духи и прочие вещи Мансуры. Спроси — зачем мужчине женские вещи, но эти вещи принадлежали умершей жене. 

— Её звали Рахиль. У неё был серьёзный конфликт с родителями, поэтому она переехала жить сюда. На первых порах мы не ладили — в то время я употреблял наркотики, а она была таким ходячим кодексом чести, и в её глазах я был преступником. Так-то она меня не трогала, сказала, что я могу делать что хочу, но, чтобы я не смел приводить в квартиру своих дружков, иначе она обратится в полицию. 

— Ты был наркоманом? 

— Да, я был наркоманом. Она ещё врезала замок в дверь и всегда запиралась на ключ. Так мы и жили, не замечая друг друга, пока она не попала в автокатастрофу, где она едва выжила и ещё получила серьёзные ожоги лица... Да-а-а-а, я сам несколько дней привыкал к её лицу, вернее к тому, что от него осталось, а представь, каково ей, юной девушке остаться без лица. Понятное дело, что это было для неё тяжким ударом, и когда её выписали домой, она безвылазно сидела в своей комнате, правда уже не запирала дверь — видать, ей уже всё равно. Только я обратил внимание, что она ещё и перестала есть и решил вмешаться и подверг такой шоковой терапии — включил ей свою любимую рок-музыку. Она встряхнулась и вроде бы как ожила, но... 

— Что но? 

— Тогда мы решили, раз мы оказались на дне жизни, то нужно как-то потихоньку выкарабкиваться. Я решил завязать с наркотиками. Рахиль была отважной девушкой — даже здоровенный мужик не решится находиться в одной комнате с наркоманом в ломке, если на нём нет смирительной рубашки. Кстати, после операции она сама страдала от хронической боли и принимала наркотические анальгетики, но решила отказаться от них, чтобы не вводить меня в искушение. 

Я смог выбраться, а она нет. Дело даже не в характере — Рахиль прирождённый боец, а я вот слабохарактерный человек, которого она вытащила. Ей просто не дали ни малейшего шанса исправить ситуацию. Каждый день она ходила по фондам, инстанциям — и ей везде говорили «нет». 

— А что дальше... 

— Дальше... Ох, она неоднократно говорила, что лучше смерть, чем такая жизнь. Может быть это эгоизм, но я бы не хотел, чтобы она умерла, хотя признаться, если бы я попал в такую же ситуацию, я точно наложил бы на себя руки. Нет, она не покончила жизнь самоубийством, её сбил лихач на пешеходном переходе. Пусть её дух покоится на небесах... 

— Аминь, — машинально ответил Рушан. Что-то тревожило его в этой истории, — можно посмотреть комнату? 

— Конечно. 

Комната не представляла собой ничего интересного за исключением того, что в ней не было зеркал. На полках пылились немногочисленные старенькие книги, на столе видавший виды нетбук, который можно разве что разобрать на детали. Рушан обратил внимание на документ. Это было завещание Рахили в пользу Джефа. 

— Когда она умерла? 

— Такого-то числа 

«Жила себе без завещания, потом вдруг решила написать и через несколько дней умирает. Что-то здесь не увязывается...». 

— А не боялась ли она огня? 

— Знаете ли, — Джеф сказал с удивлением, — до смерти. Я как-то хотел развеселить её фокусом с огнём, даже не думал, что она так боится его... Ведь в песнях часто звучали слова «огонь», «гореть» и ничего не было. И фокус выбрал крайне неудачный — с горящим спиртом. Смотрит, как у меня «горит» рука и вдруг взгляд у неё стал пустой — «взгляд на две тысячи ярдов», как у солдат на войне, а потом закатила истерику. Обычно она спокойный человек, а тут такая паника. Я по всей комнате таскал её, укачивая как маленького ребёнка, у меня чуть руки не отвалились и всё равно насилу успокоил. Потом она сказала, что у неё ПТСР. 

— Что? 

— Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Оно бывает после участия в военных действиях, тяжёлой травмы или насилия. Любое напоминание о прошедшем событии вызывает смертельный ужас. К примеру, у соседа что-то взорвалось в двигателе автомобиля. Обычный человек просто вздрогнет от неожиданности, а вот солдат прошедший войну, подумает, что это выстрел и впадёт в панику. Рахиль вот боялась огня. Это даже не фобия, это хуже. 

Безликая. Без лика. Без лица. 

«Я сам несколько дней привыкал к её лицу, вернее к тому, что от него осталось, а представь, каково ей, юной девушке остаться без лица». 

«Рахиль вот боялась огня. Это даже не фобия, это хуже». 

Кто даст гарантию, что это настоящая смерть, а не инсценированная? Никто не спорит, что завещание и последующая смерть могли быть просто трагическим совпадением, но как показывает практика — случайности не случайны. 

— Ты ведь о чём-то догадался, правда? — Джеф напряжённо смотрел ему в глаза, — скажи мне, о чём думаешь. 

— Прости, я не могу это сказать. 

— У меня такое чувство, что меня обманывают! 

«Ты в этом прав как никогда, Джеф». 

— Только не говори, что ты подумал тоже, о чём и я! 

— И о чём же? — Рушан понял, что он недооценил Джефа, тот конечно не блистал умом, но и не был идиотом. 

— Что Рахиль и есть Безликая! 

— Да, об этом я и подумал... 

— Ты ведь её ищешь, да? Можно я тоже присоединюсь к тебе? 

— Вот уж не знаю, стоит ли это делать. Ведь у меня к ней свои счёты. 

— Какие же? 

— Она убила мою жену и едва не угробила моего лучшего друга. 

— Соболезную. Но Рахиль мой друг... 

— Ты уверен, что она ТЕПЕРЬ твой друг? 

— Ну, она же спасла меня. 

— Она пристрелила того террориста, потому что просто выдался удобный момент! Она бы не стала рисковать своей шкурой ради тебя! Она ИЗМЕНИЛАСЬ, это уже не твой друг, который заботливо вытирал тебе лоб, когда ты болел, это безжалостный убийца! 

— Я просто хочу взглянуть на то, что осталось в ней от прежней Рахили. Это мой долг к ней как другу... может быть бывшему другу. Но я должен узнать, что с ней, ты понимаешь это?! 

— Господи, оказывается даже у Безликой есть преданные друзья! 

— Ты просто не был в моей шкуре. И в её тоже. 

— Ладно Джеф, если ты так хочешь, можешь помочь мне. Но ты не должен мешать мне в её поимке и главное — не пожалей об этом 

***

Киберпространство, непредсказуемое и коварное как море, в нём Рушан чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Он не мог объяснить его прелесть своей команде, оставаясь для них сумасшедшим гением, правда который с помощью пляски с бубном добивается довольно весомых результатов. 

Кроме физических следов, человек всегда оставляет информационный след. Так уж повелось, что человек и шагу не может ступить без того, что этот шаг не будет записан и перенесён в электронные базы данных. Единственный способ избежать этого — это жить в глухом лесу как Абдуль-Малик, топить печку дровами и сажать овощи на огороде. Понятное дело, что на подобный вариант согласны далеко не все, так что киберпространство практически полностью копировало реальный мир, и можно было отследить любого человека, сидя за экраном компьютера. Но не в случае с Безликой. Она не была бесплотным духом — ей надо было есть, пить, ночевать, получать лечение, в конце концов. Вот только Рушану никак не удавалось напасть на её след, словно кто-то его рассеивал по воздуху. Не было ничего удивительного, что и другие кибернавты, пытавшиеся поймать удачу за хвост не добились успеха. 

Кто-то специально делал так, чтобы никто не мог её найти, в том числе и через киберпространство. И это кто-то явно был не на стороне добра. 

«Что ты думаешь, Хранитель?». 

«Ничего хорошего». 

«Понятно». 

«Серьёзно — у меня мурашки по коже. Не знаю, кто стоит за этим, но ему не стоит знать о твоём существовании, иначе никто не поручится за твою жизнь». 

«Но тогда я не смогу поймать Безликую — он мне просто не даст это сделать». 

«Может, стоит сейчас остановиться?». 

«Нет! Я слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы отступить назад!». 

И нажал клавишу клавиатуры. 

***

Джеймс Мортимер был крайне удивлён, увидев посреди кабинета незнакомого мужчину. Ему полагалось возмутиться: «И куда охрана смотрит?», но Мортимер понял, что имеет дело с непростым человеком, сумевшим миновать охрану и систему защиты. 

— Как невежливо врываться в мой кабинет! Но я как вижу, тебе тот меня что-то очень надо. 

— Ты знаешь, где найти Рахиль, и ты поможешь мне поймать её. 

— Какую Рахиль? — деланно удивился Мортимер, но Рушан знал, это что деланно. 

— Киллер по прозвищу Безликая. 

— А! Неплохо, неплохо — предположить мнимую смерть и на основании этого провести связь между безвестным инвалидом и Безликой. Так излови её, в чём проблема. 

— Изловить её я могу, но до тех пор, пока вы покровительствуете ей, я не могу быть уверен, что даже если она попадёт в тюрьму, то она не окажется снова на свободе. 

— Да ты умён! И конечно правильно отметил, что Рахиль нужна мне самому, так что я не отдам тебе. 

— Но ты не ценишь её дороже своей жизни, верно? 

Обстановка сменилась и Джеймс Мортимер увидел, как они висят в воздухе над крышами города, а Рушан держит его за руку. 

— Это иллюзия? — король преступного мира был крайне растерян, — да определённо иллюзия. 

— Хочешь проверить? — и Рушан отпустил руку. Джеймс пролетел десяток метров, прежде чем псионик снова поймал его. 

— Чёрт тебя побери! Если я не дам обещание не мешать твоей поимке Рахиль, ты отправишь в свободный полёт? 

— Разумеется. 

— Ну что же ты хочешь? Чем поклясться? Мамой, здоровьем, Богом твоим? 

— Просто дай слово, и я буду считать, что мы договорились. 

Джеймс Мортимер по прозвищу Мориарти наловчился в искусстве вранья и так же неплохо умел распознавать ложь. Но он всем нутром чувствовал, что этот человек чувствует ложь не хуже его самого и если он сейчас попытается обмануть его, то его конец будет очень печальным. 

— Я даю слово! А теперь верни меня обратно! 

Оказавшись снова на твёрдой земле, Мортимер на удивление быстро вернул себе самообладание. 

— Я не сразу признал тебя, Спаситель Ханаана. 

Рушан не удержался и вздрогнул. Откуда он знает?! 

— До этого момента я на самом деле не знал, кто ты такой. Сначала арамейская армия пострадала от мощного психотронного воздействия. Потом, когда начались политические игрища, опять на помощь многострадальному Ханаану пришла невидимая рука. Для того, чтобы осуществить первое, нужно быть псиоником, а второе — гением. Конечно, это могли быть два разных человека, объединённых одной целью, но почему не может оказаться, что это один и тот же человек? И не подумай ничего плохого, я от своего слова не отказываюсь, но разве я не имею права поторговаться напоследок? 

— Попытайся. 

— То, что это месть, ясно как солнечный день. Безликая работает уже давно и она, кстати, изрядно навредила мусульманам, но ты всё равно придерживался нейтралитета. И вдруг ты ни с того ни с сего стал вести расследование, даже до меня добрался. Но пойми одну вещь — Рахиль всего лишь инструмент, что ей прикажут, то она и сделает и ничего больше. Хочешь, я назову имена тех, кто заказал твою жену? 

— Нет. 

— Чувства предполагают над логикой. Ах, какое это несчастье! Ну что ж, раз ты не в состоянии рассуждать трезво, я это сделаю за тебя. Я не думаю, что тебя удовлетворит простая поимка и заключение в тюрьме и даже смертная казнь не успокоит твою мятущуюся душу. Значит, ты хочешь заставить расплатиться за свои злодеяния как-то иначе. Не знаю, что ты хочешь с ней сделать, но для этого нужна надёжная прочная клетка, откуда она не сможет сбежать. И единственный способ — сделать так, чтобы дело происходило на международном суде, так как будут затронуты интересы крупных государственных лиц и им будет выгодно, если Рахиль сгинет где-то на этапе. Я скажу одно — ты проиграешь, если решишь предать дело огласке. Будет очень много грязи, столько грязи, что можно захлебнуться. 

— Не буду желать скорой встречи. 

— Аналогично. 

***

Джеймс Мортимер сдержал обещание не мешать поимке, и Рушан скоро выяснил, в какой город она должна прибыть для очередного заказа. Он выправил себе и Джефу документы, и они поступили на работу в полицейском участке. Сначала он без замирания сердца не мог смотреть на служебную форму — вечность назад его избили федералы в средней полосе. Но полицейские оказались обычными людьми — в перерывах между выездами на семейные разборки и прочие происшествия травили анекдоты, жаловались на низкую зарплату и кучу бумажной работы. 

Джеф сам того, не подозревая, стал полезен Рушану, — в свете последних событий Рушан не настроен на дружеское общение, напротив Джеф пользовался всеобщей симпатией, так что его нелюдимого напарника воспринимали лишь как дополнение. Эта роль устраивала Рушана полностью. 

— Итак, Хасан, Джеффри, у меня к вам важное поручение. Помните хакера, которого поймали на взломе? Он утверждает, что он нашёл важную информацию по особо опасному преступнику и теперь он хочет освобождение от заключения в обмен на важную информацию. 

— Мало ли что он может утверждать. 

— Я подумал тоже самое, но! — начальник поднял палец, — он намекнул, что речь идёт о Безликой. 

— Безликой?! Ту, которые не могут поймать международные службы? — Рушан изобразил удивление. 

— Слишком невероятно, верно? Но если это правда, то мы можем сорвать большой куш. Поэтому ваша задача — встретиться с программистом и выжать из него всю важную информацию. 

Джеф молчал всю дорогу и только когда вышли из автомобиля, спросил Рушана: 

— Конечно это неспроста, что у программиста есть информация по Безликой... 

— Неспроста, — согласился Рушан. 

— И ты хочешь сделать так, чтобы это выглядело как обычное задержание. 

— Да. 

— Но мне кажется это очень неубедительным — как простые полицейские смогли поймать киллера, которого не могли найти секретные службы. 

— Чем глупее истории — тем охотнее им верят, как ни странно. К тому же ты во всём участвуешь, поэтому тебе кажется нелогичным, но другие не знают того, что знаешь ты. 

— Это верно..., — протянул Джеф. 

Они спустились в метро и сели на поезд, выйдя на условленной станции. Их встретил тощий сутулый человек, чем-то похожий на растение, выросшее в тени. 

— Здорово, копы. 

— Здорово, приятель. Что ты там нарыл интересного? 

— Вы точно меня отпустите? 

— Отпускаю не я, отпускает начальник, мы просто мальчики на побегушках. Так что у тебя нет вариантов, выкладывай что есть. 

Тот обиженно помял губами, но сказал: 

— Мне удалось взломать базу данных гостиницы, там проживала некая Рейчел Педжет. 

— Ну и что с того? Там проживают многие люди. 

— Да не гони ты коней! Мне показалось крайне интересным, что она живёт в гостинице по несколько дней, потом переезжает в другой город и снова остаётся там на несколько дней. Я потом ещё нарыл — у неё нет постоянного места жительства и работы. 

— Так... Это уже подозрительно. И что же? 

— А как она может заработать, ведя такой образ жизни? На командировки это не похоже и у меня только несколько предположений, что какого рода работа. 

— Молодец, что я могу сказать, не зря же тебя хотели посадить — это является незаконной слежкой. Вопрос в другом — что такое есть у тебя, ради чего федеральная служба должна закрыть глаза на твои шалости? 

— Мне пришла в голову мысль — а что, если это есть Безликая? Тогда я сравнил места и время передвижений и увидел, что они совпадают. 

— Просто гениально. Конечно это Безликая и никто другой на этом свете! Ну что ж приятель, вижу, ты хочешь поманить возможностью поймать крупную рыбу, да вот только не факт, что это можно осуществить на самом деле... 

— Да будет у вас шанс поймать эту рыбу! На днях она купила билет в этот город и скоро должна прилететь сюда! 

— Хммм это уже интересно! Если рыба сама плывёт в водоём, почему бы не расставить на неё сети. Верно, Джеф? 

— Верно. 

— Но запомни приятель: если это окажется фигнёй на постном масле — сядешь, как пить дать. Понял? 

— П-понял. 

— Давай уже флешку, — Рушан выхватил искомый предмет и повернулся к нему спиной. Джеф последовал за ним 

— Ты хорошо играл свою роль. 

— Пришлось научиться. 

— Знаешь... а не слишком ли ты грубо с ним? 

— С такими как он нельзя общаться по-человечески... Да у него и нет особого повода, чтобы важничать. 

— И информацию нашёл ты? 

— Да, но я сделал так, чтобы он думал, что это он нашёл информацию, а потом устроил ему подставу с федеральной службой. По чести говоря, этого он заслужил в полной мере. 

— Значит, скоро я увижу Рахиль..., — Джеф так и не мог привыкнуть называть её по прозвищу. 

— Ещё одна такая оговорка — и ты пойдёшь на кудыкины горы собирать помидоры. Безликая она! 

— Да, Безликая. 

— Ещё — ты не должен мешать её поимке. 

— Да знаю, я знаю. Думаешь мне в радость слышать такие напоминания? 

— Это ты сейчас согласен — да, я не буду мешать, а потом, когда увидишь её, и тебя станет жалко, потому что потом её ждёт или смертная казнь, или пожизненное заключение. 

— Я хочу увидеть её... Потому что другого шанса уже не будет. 

— Что ж... Её-то по любому поймают, а вот если вдруг какая глупость взбредёт в твою голову, ты можешь серьёзно пострадать при задержании. 

— Правда? Тогда... Я не буду делать глупости. 

***

Рахиль почувствовала, что идёт прямо в ловушку, притом эта ловушка сделана специально для неё. Она задумалась — что же ей могло угрожать? Провинциальный городок, которых тысячи и тысячи с филиалом федеральной службы. «Даже если и так, у меня есть Джеймс Мортимер!». Он бы наверно сказал ей: «Заткнись и делай своё дело, всё остальное — не твоя забота». И если она провалит задание, за это по голове не погладят. Слежки не было — это уже хорошо. 

— Поздравляю вас с днём рождения! 

Она дёрнулась, но быстро совладала с собой. Конечно, в её нынешнем паспорте была другая дата рождения, и так получилось, что она совпала с сегодняшним днём, вот и регистратор решила сделать приятное. Жаль, что эту дату Рахиль вообще предпочла бы забыть, но она сдержанно поблагодарила, получила ключи и ушла прочь. 

Потому что именно в её день рождения — настоящий, а не придуманный, — жизнь пошла под откос. Нельзя сказать, что до этого она была лёгкой и беззаботной — Рахиль фактически сбежала из дома родителей-сектантов на унаследованную долю квартиры, где она всё свободное время посвятила подготовке в университет, так что она не успела завести друзей, а Джеф вряд ли бы ей тогда выпек именинный пирог. Но в тот день рождения — ей едва исполнилось семнадцать лет — она превратилась из красивой здоровой девушки в одинокого инвалида без лица. 

Иногда подворачивались довольно грязные задания. Конечно, работу киллера в здравом уме нельзя назвать чистой, но те заказы выделялись своей жестокостью, и Рахиль в другое время хитростью или простым отказом избежала их. Но это задание было связано с её личными интересами — в этом городе должен был состояться благотворительный концерт группы Muslim Rock Technology или сокращённо — MRT, недавно появившейся, но уже пользовавшейся бешеной популярностью. Рахиль сжала руки в кулаки — у неё идиосинкразия на слово «благотворительность». 

«Благотворительность — это бизнес, где ворочают не миллионами — миллиардами». Заработок на людской доброте. Пришли платное SMS-сообщение — и уже сделал доброе дело. Нажми на кнопку — получишь результат. И хоть кто бы поинтересовался, а дошли ли деньги до тех, кто нуждается в этом, не осели ли они в карманах тех самых благодетелей? 

«А будь что будет». 

Есть огромное количество противников мусульманского рока, которые считали, что эти люди позорят ислам. Кто-то просто ненавидел их, не предпринимая активных действий, ну а одна группа людей решила разобраться с ними самым чудовищным образом — концерт этой группы должен был навестить известный проповедник по имени Шамиль Ясин, известный своими либеральными взглядами на ислам. 

Рахиль считала, что, если им так охота дискредитировать группу — не обязательно убивать Ясина прямо на их концерте. Прикормить журналюг и заказать расследование — у каждого человека, да найдётся пара скелетов в шкафу, а потом написать серию разгромных статей, взломать страницу в социальной сети и выложить несколько грязных секретов или ещё лучше — компрометирующие фото. Или сделать их. Если очень захотеть — можно так опозорить, что они не то, что на сцену — на люди будет стыдно явиться. Но кто платит — тот и заказывает музыку и в этом им Безликая не указ. 

***

Аиша наигрывала на гитаре, какую-то грустную мелодию. Её брат Мухаммад прекрасно чувствовал настроение сёстры: 

— Что тебя тревожит? 

— У меня плохое предчувствие... 

— Да ладно тебе, Аиш! Это просто мандраж перед выступлением, но мы будем как всегда на высоте ин шэ Аллах! — вмешался Али. 

— Ну и хвастун, астагфируЛлах, — проворчал Джихад. Хоть они и выступали вместе, но не всегда ладили. 

— Давайте ребятки, успокаиваемся, собираемся, скоро ваш выход, — Михаэль как всегда с шутками-прибаутками стал провожать на сцену, — и да прибудет с вами Сила! 

Хороша Аиша в чёрном хиджабе, она играла на электрогитаре. Хорош и её брат-близнец Мухаммад — бас-гитарист, который одет как араб — в длинной белой рубашке и чалме. Хорош Али, одарённый великолепным тенором. Великолепен и Джихад, пусть выглядел недовольным, словно его силой вытолкали на сцену, и он не понимает, что тут вообще происходит. Сам, будучи одетым в простую рубашку и штаны, он с подозрением косился на Али, который оделся как рок-музыкант — в кожаной жилетке без рукавов, браслетах с металлическими заклёпками, на шее висела цепь с полумесяцем. Хадиджа в белом халате с нарукавником, где вышит красный полумесяц — эмблема скорой помощи в мусульманских странах, держала в опущенных руках палочки, готовясь к энергичной игре на барабанах. Зато Салават в татарской национальной одежде — тюбетейке, расшитой бисером и пайетками, бешмете и жилетке. 

Песня «Судный день», в честь которой был назван их альбом, самая сложная в исполнении — они перезаписывали её тридцать раз, прежде чем результат удовлетворил их. Несмотря на это, они все-таки решили исполнить её на этом концерте. Началось выступление со стены бас-гитары, вокруг которой ленточкой явилось звучание электрогитары. Затем гитары смокли, и Али запел: 

— В тот День, когда Ты скрутишь небо,   
как свёртывает писец свитки.   
Когда, осыпятся ниц звезды,   
крошась на золотые слитки.   
1

Джихад продолжил петь вместе с бэк-вокалом Али. 

— Когда, вдруг сдвинувшись с мест горы,  
как шерсть расщипанная станут.  
И в страхе пред Тобой немея,  
все люди, пряча взор, предстанут…  


Грянули все инструменты, и пение Али стало экспрессивнее. 

-Прости же нас Господь Вселенной,  
все прегрешения прости!  
Избавь нас от огня геенны,  
дай милость Рай нам обрести.  
О, Всемогущий повелитель,  
кто нас простит, когда не Ты!  
Ведь Ты лишь наших душ целитель,  
спасенье их в тот День — лишь Ты!  


Как любили шутить, о богатстве вашего внутреннего мира поведает молоток, которым промахнулись мимо гвоздя по пальцу. Боль отключает логическое мышление, низводя до уровня животного. Чтобы слиться с Вселенной, дышать в её ритме, нужно перестать мыслить рационально как человек, а перейти на язык чувств и инстинктов. 

Обрётший полноту силы Дэ,  
становится равным новорождённому.  
Ядовитая змея его не ужалит,  
дикий зверь его не растерзает,  
хищная птица не вонзит в него свои когти.  
Может кричать целый день и не охрипнуть,  
потому что пребывает в гармонии.  
Познать гармонию — значит обрести извечное.  
Познать извечное — значит обрести ясность.  
Жизнь, наполненная до краёв, — это и есть счастье.  
Сердце, что подчиняется лишь самому себе, —  
это и есть сила.  


Безликая, как учил её Мудрец, вспомнила самое болезненное воспоминание, и не просто вспомнила, а воспроизвела до самых мельчайших подробностей — запах лекарств и дезинфектантов, блеск зелёного кафеля, которым облицованы стены реанимации, серебристая поверхность зеркала, которое она держала в руке. Потом она то ли выронила, то ли специально швырнула на пол, а зеркало брызнуло фонтаном осколков, которые сверкали как ртуть. 

Восстановить дыхание. Открыть глаза. Толпа людей воспринималась как шумное море, из которого надо выплыть. Безликая, не расталкивая локтями, а извиваясь ужом, легко скользила между телами людей. Море отнесло не совсем туда, куда ей было нужно, но она не сопротивлялась, зная, что она доберётся до своей цели. 

Главное — не слушать разум, который принимался критиковать действия: «Ну, зачем ты решила пробежать по этому коридору, есть же более короткий путь и перед камерой зря бегаешь, если конечно охранник за пультом управления не слепой, глухой и тупой, о, ты решила присесть в этом углу — притомилась, небось? Да, вот пройдёт кто-нибудь — и вся твоя конспирация псу под хвост». 

— Когда, рассыпятся в прах горы,  
когда моря все перельются!  
И сотрясаясь, в страшном горе,  
с Землёю Небеса сольются!  
Когда померкнет звёзд сиянье,  
оставив Небо без наследства.  
Когда Земля извергнет ноши  
и скажет человек: «Где бегство?!»  


Поступать согласно логике будет главной ошибкой. Для тренировки Мудрец отводил её в бамбуковый лес. Заблудиться в таком лесу — просто как моргнуть, а если ещё заводят туда с закрытыми глазами, да потом крутят вокруг своей оси как в жмурках — задача найти дорогу становилась вовсе непосильной. Мудрец успевал исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении. Сначала все было ладно — куда ноги шагают, туда и надо идти. Потом вредный разум начинает ворчать: «Ты явно не туда идёшь! Когда ты шла сюда, солнце светило в левый глаз, оно и сейчас туда светит, это значит, что ты продвигаешься в глубь! И чего ты петляешь, нельзя идти по прямой?». Безликая прислушивалась — и сбивалась с пути. Потом устав блуждать, она устраивалась на ночлег, благо в заплечной сумке был гамак и небольшой припас. А на следующий день Мудрец находил её — и всё начиналось сначала. 

— Прости же нас, Господь Вселенной,  
все прегрешения прости!  
Избавь нас от огня геенны,  
дай милость Рай нам обрести!  
О, Всемогущий повелитель,  
кто нас простит, когда не Ты!?  
Ведь Ты лишь наших душ целитель,  
спасенье их в тот День — лишь Ты!  


Безликая наконец-то встала позади Шамиля Ясина и достала припасённый пластиковый стилет. Хорошая штука — на металлоискателе не светится и им удобно работать в подобной толкучке. Дальше — дело техники, улучить момент, когда появится зазор и молниеносно воткнуть его в печень. Мужчина дрогнул и пытался посмотреть убийцу, но Безликая успела раствориться в толпе. 

Люди рядом с Шамилем тут же расступились и вытащили его вперёд, прямо перед сценой и ребята увидели, что у него со спины торчал стилет, вокруг которого стремительно расплывалось кровавое пятно. У них растерянные взгляды, но тут Безликая невольно восхитилась их мужеством — если бы дали понять, что произошла беда — началась бы паника. А паника в многолюдных мероприятиях — это натуральная бойня, из которой выбраться живым — великое счастье. Люди в толпе из мыслящих существ превращаются в стадо баранов. 

Могут переломать ребра. Если сломают одно-два ребра, это ещё не страшно. Но если сломать ребро в нескольких местах, возникает так называемый флотирующий перелом, при котором человек хоть и дышит, но при этом воздух не заходит в лёгкие. Если осколок ребра впивается в лёгкое — это плевропульмонарный шок. Если повреждается бронх, с каждым вдохом воздух попадает в плевральную полость, но при этом не выходит обратно, смещая органы средостения — клапанный пневмоторакс. Не дай Бог споткнуться — можно упасть и тебя мгновенно затопчут. И это только малая часть того, от чего можно погибнуть в давке. 

Чтобы спасти людей — надо продолжить концерт несмотря ни на что. Играть и петь, пока охранники уносят труп на твоих глазах, делая вид, что человеку просто стало плохо. 

У Али от сильного стресса случился спазм голосовых связок, и он не мог петь. Джихад пел свою часть и делал страшные глаза — сделайте что-нибудь! Так уж повелось в группе, что девочки никогда не пели, что нередко вызывало смешки насчёт такого неравноправия. Но теперь Салават при всём желании не мог покинуть свой инструмент, а Мухаммад так и не научился петь, несмотря на все усилия Михаэля. 

— В тот День, когда сердца застынут!  
В тот день, когда взор ослепится!  
А на разверзшуюся Землю,  
все будет звёздный ливень литься!  
Аиша вышла вперёд вместо Али и стала петь. Люди были удивлены подобной перестановкой, но решили, что так и было запланировано и любовались контрастом дуэта женского и мужского голоса. 

— Когда Луна и Солнце, слившись,  
затмят собой друг другу лики.  
А горы, ставши мягче воска,  
растают в этот день Великий!  


В пении слышно рыдание, и камера случайно выхватила крупный план лица Аиши, из зажмуренных глаз которой текли слёзы. Люди восхищались исполнением, не зная, что Аиша оплакивает смерть Шамиля Ясина. Улыбаться толпе, когда хочется выть от боли. Это не ванильная цитата из Интернета, а суровая реальность. 

— Прости же нас, Господь Вселенной,  
все прегрешения прости!  
Избавь нас от огня геенны,  
дай милость Рай нам обрести!  
О, Всемогущий повелитель,  
кто нас простит, когда не Ты!?  
Ведь Ты лишь наших душ целитель,  
спасенье их в тот День — лишь Ты!  


И вдруг Безликая поняла, что надо заткнуть уши. Она давно ничему не удивлялась, какими странными не казались бы действия, лучше поступать, как советует интуиция. Достав запасённые на этот случай заглушки, она засунула их в уши. В зале творилось что-то невообразимое — кто-то стоял неподвижно как мраморная статуя, кто-то сотрясался от рыданий, не в силах сдержать плач. Безликой очень хотелось вытащить заглушку, но он быстро подавила это желание, поняв, что это самый лучший момент, чтобы смыться, пока все скованны эффектом Стендаля. 

— Когда у тех — в бреду безумном,  
отрёкшись от Твоих знамений —  
Что жаждали — «взять штурмом Небо»,  
согнутся не спросясь голени.  
Когда, трясясь, они откроют,  
как цвета ночи свои лица.  
Господь, не дай в ряды их влиться!  
Спаси нас, обели нам лица!  


Гитара в руках словно бы обрела голос — она рыдала, 

— Прости же нас, Господь Вселенной,  
все прегрешения прости!  
Избавь нас от огня геенны,  
дай милость Рай нам обрести!  
О, Всемогущий повелитель,  
кто нас простит, когда не Ты!?  
Ведь Ты лишь наших душ целитель,  
спасенье их в тот День — лишь Ты!  


Вышел антрепренёр и объявил об отмене концерта. Продолжать выступление было бы слишком жестоко — Аиша и так была на грани нервного срыва. Люди, словно бы находясь под трансом, покорно шли к выходу, не возмущаясь. 

***

— Такое мероприятие она точно не пропустит, — сказал Джеф 

Рушан отметил, что почерк Безликой довольно скупой — ничего лишнего, если конечно не оговаривалось заранее. Но если дело касалась благотворительных фондов, нередки убийства совершенные с особой жестокостью. У Безликой была неприязнь к ним и после рассказа Джефа она стала объяснимой. 

— Значит, нам следует её ждать там. 

— Нельзя ли её поймать прямо сейчас? 

— Нельзя так просто взять и задержать человека, для этого нужно основание. 

— Значит, для этого она должна убить человека. 

— Получается так. 

— А тебе не жалко? 

— Жалко у пчёлки в попке. Не поймаем сегодня — она убьёт ещё больше. А так подумай — есть основания для задержания? Нет. Есть основание для сканирования памяти? Нет. Мы просто останемся в дураках, да ещё придётся понести наказание... 

Джеф снова вздохнул. 

— Слушай, а она точно побежит здесь? 

— У Безликой есть один существенный недостаток — она рационал до костей мозга. И она побежит именно здесь, потому что это самый удачный путь. 

Ожидание ослабляло бдительность — федералы стали позёвывать от скуки и даже Джеф прикорнул на пассажирском сиденье. Рушан не напрягался — пусть лучше так чем, если на нервах он потеряют силы, а ночь предстояла тяжёлая. 

В темноте скользнула тень. 

— Вот она! — кто-то крикнул. 

— Объявляю начало операции, — комиссар сообщил в рацию. 

Рахиль не испугалась полицейского патруля, который был на её пути — они, как и положено оказались растяпами, которые даже не поняли, что произошло. Но когда вслед за ней полетел полицейский вертолёт, она поняла, что дело обстоит куда серьёзнее. Вертолёт — это скверно, но не безнадёжно. Но отчего тогда на душе тоска загнанного зверя, которого вот-вот нагонит свора собак? 

«— Но, если я стану киллером, я рано или поздно попаду в тюрьму. 

— Конечно. 

— Меня могут убить. 

— Конечно. 

— Предать, в конце концов. 

— Конечно» 

«Я не смогу убежать от него. ОТ НЕГО!!!». 

Безликая помчалась к стройке. Вслед ей залаяли цепные собаки, когда она направилась к строящейся многоэтажке. Она практически не касалась ступенек, словно она летела над ними как тень, и становилось понятно, почему ниндзя производили такое жуткое впечатление. 

— Чёрт бы её побрал! — федералы, явно растерявшие форму, были очень не рады невольной физкультуре. 

— И главное — какого хрена? — кричал молодой полицейский, у которого хватало дыхания не только прыгать по ступенькам, но и разговаривать, — зачем бежать на крышу, там её вертолёт ждёт или она собирается учиться летать? 

От последнего слова Рушан едва не споткнулся на ходу. Уж кем-кем, а Рахиль не была трусом, который будет бездумно бегать. Это значит только одно: 

— Она хочет покончить с собой! 

— Проклятье, этого только не хватало! — федералы тоже сообразили, что к чему. 

Рушан пытался подключиться к разуму, но Рахиль каким-то образом пересекала его попытки. 

«По-моему — сказал Хранитель, — ты напугал её ещё сильнее». 

«Что же мне делать?». 

«Предоставить событиям идти своим ходом». 

«Я серьёзно!». 

«Я тоже, вообще-то!». 

«Я знаю, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, но мне твоё мнение неинтересно!». 

Рушан по телепатической связи обратился к Джефу. 

«Позови её по имени». 

«Но мы можем выдать себя!» — Джеф почему-то не удивился голосу, звучащему в голове. 

«Плевать! Главное — не дай ей прыгнуть с крыши!» 

— Рахиль, стой! 

Та вздрогнула и остановилась, потом повернула голову 

— Джеф?! Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Не стрелять! — истошно вопил комиссар, — не стрелять, кто выстрелит — того отделаю, что внутренности станут наружностями! 

— Рахиль! Я думал, что ты мертва! 

— Я тебя обманула. Не ожидал узнать в знаменитом киллере свою умершую подружку? 

— У Джефа крыша поехала? — спросил один федерал другого, тот в ответ пожал плечами. 

— Похоже, не у него одного шарики за ролики закатились. По мне так пусть хоть раскрасит себе задницу во все цвета радуги и начнёт танцевать канкан, лишь бы она не сбросилась, а то подумать только — упустили Безликую! 

— Мне плевать, кем ты являешься — для меня ты всегда будешь лучшим другом. Рахиль, я столько оплакивал тебя, я так скучал по тебе! Но почему ты стоишь на краю крыши? 

— Боюсь, ты проливал свои слёзы не зря, так как я умру уже по-настоящему. Считай это моей предсмертной запиской. 

— Ты… ты… только не вздумай прыгать! 

— Мне трудно решиться, потому что я знаю, что меня ждёт смерть в страшных муках от раскрошившихся костей и разорвавшихся внутренних органов, а моя участь на том свете будет ещё незавиднее. Думаю, это послужит слабым утешением для пострадавших. 

— Люди не знают того, что я знаю о тебе! 

— Не будь таким наивным, Джеф, им было всё равно до того, как я стала Безликой, а уж после — тем более. Да и тот человек, которого ты называешь своим лучшим другом, при других обстоятельствах плевать бы на тебя хотел. 

— Это можно назвать закономерным исходом моей неудавшейся жизни. Мой так называемый работодатель предал меня. Я не знаю, по какой причине он это сделал, но это не суть важно, так как через несколько секунд меня не станет. В моей книге дел убийства множества людей, организованная преступность, теракты, поджоги, ограбления, так что самоубийство станет лишь очередной помаркой. Более того — меня преследует страх, от которого я не могу спастись. Прости меня, мой единственный друг. 

Рахиль встала спиной к самому краю. Необученный человек сорвался бы, не удержав равновесия, а наёмный убийца словно находилась на твёрдой земле, а не стояла спиной к пропасти. Даже не прыжок — просто шаг назад... 

— Хасан, ну что ты стоишь? Она же реально сорвётся! 

Рушан не слышал федералов, — он вообще никого не слышал. Джеф лишь бессильно заламывал руки — при всём уважении, он не отличался особым умом. Как правильно подобрать слова, которые заставили бы её передумать? 

«— Вечно ты наступаешь одни и те же грабли, — ворчал Абдуль-Малик, когда видел его трудности в установлении контакта с Командой. 

— Какие ещё на фиг грабли? 

— Сострадание. Без него невозможны хорошие отношения с людьми. Ты можешь заставить выполнять свои приказы, но ты не заставишь их полюбить себя. 

— Можно подумать, этому можно научиться! 

— Конечно, этому учатся, а ты думал, что люди рождаются со способностью сострадать? Плохо то, что ты рос сиротой, потому что дети учатся этому у родителей, но для тебя не всё потеряно». 

Сострадать убийце? Ни за что!!! 

«Да, пожалуйста, — ехидно отозвался Хранитель, — в таком случае будешь соскребать её мозги с асфальта». 

«Как же тогда ей сострадать? Как???». 

«Ты вспомни, как рискуя своей жизнью, она вынесла из горящего дома ребёнка — несмотря на то, что обожжённые люди до смерти боятся огня. Если уж она нашла в себе сострадание, то и ты сможешь!». 

Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Впусти сострадание в своё сердце и нужные слова придут сами собой. Рушан в последний раз втянул воздух и: 

— Рахиль, ты слышала шутку из чёрного юмора, что когда прыгаешь с высоты, то понимаешь, что все проблемы решаемы, кроме одной — ты летишь. Ты всю жизнь бежишь от страха, но теперь тебе некуда бежать, и ты готова наложить на себя руки. Ты права, что смерть — это не выход, но смерть — это побег к настоящему Ужасу. 

Рахиль спрыгнула с парапета, и Джеф от радости подхватил её на руки и закружил по крыше. Дружеские объятия держали крепче наручников. 

***

— Да, Хасан, ты был просто в ударе! Тебе надо с самоубийцами вести переговоры! 

— Упаси меня Господь! 

— Хотя да, слушать их нытье, в какое дерьмо превратилась их жизнь — это несладко. Ладно, в честь того, что в наши сети попалась очень крупная рыба, можешь больше этим не заниматься! 

— Ну-ка Гюльчатай, открой своё личико. 

Маска упала на стол. Рушан был в глубоком шоке, увидев, что под маской скрывалась Мансура… 

Ну да это могла бы быть Мансура, если бы талантливый скульптор хотел бы переделать лицо девушки-подростка в лицо женщины-воительницы. Рентгеновский взгляд, пронизывающий насквозь, твёрдые черты лица, словно вытесанные из мрамора. Рушан понял, что обознался, потому что Рахиль и Мансура похожи друг на друга, но стоит вглядеться дольше, как становится ясно, что между этими женщинами мало общего. Более того — на лице Рахиль было огромное количество шрамов — от тоненьких как ниточка рубцов, до ярко-розовых швов, с которых ещё не спасло воспаление. 

— Нравится? Могу рекомендовать одну клинику пластической хирургии, берут дорого, но зато из кого угодно сделают красавца. 

— Честно — не впечатлён. 

— Разница между «Фу, какая уродина» и «А-а-а-а спасите от инопланетного чудовища!!!» просто огромна. 

— У них теперь точно не будет отбоя от клиентов. 

Он снова всмотрелся в её лицо. Если перестать замечать рубцы, можно отметить черты типичной немки — безупречный овал лица, полукружья бровей, прямой нос, тонкие губы, обрамлявшие прямой рот. Вот только тёмно-карие, почти черные глаза с восточным разрезом не вписывались в облик представителя немецкого народа, и Рушан предположил, что, скорее всего она метиска. 

Вот только множественные шрамы... Если это считалось удовлетворительным косметическим эффектом, то страшно представить, что было до операции. «Я сам несколько дней привыкал к её лицу, вернее к тому, что от него осталось». 

Рахиль стоически терпела все издевательства, но под конец она схватила со стола перочинный нож и отправила его в доску почёта. Им стало не до смеха — двигать запястьями, скованными в наручники, да так, чтобы ножик вошёл в дерево на пару сантиметров аккурат между бровей на фотографии. 

— Это могло быть чьё-то горло. Или глаз. 

Федерал, над ухом, которого просвистело лезвие, хотел забиться в истерическом смехе, как человек, который был на волосок от смерти. «Господи, — думал он, — это могло быть моим последним дежурством в жизни». Другим тоже было невесело, поняв значение слов «опасный преступник» — даже в наручниках, в помещении полном вооружённых людей, Рахиль находилась здесь, только потому, что позволила арестовать себя — ничто ей не мешало сбежать из участка, напоследок устроив кровавую поножовщину для острастки. 

***

— Хасан, ты же её поймал, а о тебе в газетах ни слова! 

Рушан с равнодушием принял эту новость — именно он поспособствовал, чтобы его имя не засветилось в прессе. 

— Мы поймали её, — отозвался он. 

— Нет, без тебя не видать нам Безликой как своих ушей. 

«Это ты верно заметил. У вас явно нет повода ходить гордыми петухами, словно Дон Кихот после боя с мельницами и Рахиль вам указала на это». 

Погода на улице выдалась возмутительно хорошей — зал заседания был залит солнечным светом. Амфитеатр был полностью заполнен людьми. Рушан с федералами сидел на галёрке и наблюдал происходящее. Журналисты с видеокамерами заполнили проходы между рядами. 

Охрана провела Рахиль в оранжевой тюремной форме. Выглядела она неважно — полное сканирование памяти тяжёлая процедура, поэтому её проводят только преступникам. 

— У меня болит голова, дайте, пожалуйста, капотен. 

— Подсудимая, ваше поведение недопустимо. 

— Я прошу таблетку капотена, что тут такого? От неё я не впаду в кайф и не потеряю способность ясно мыслить! У меня поднялось артериальное давление и если его не привести в норму, у меня может произойти инсульт! 

— Прекратите ломать комедию и не мешайте заседанию! 

У Рахили кровь хлынула носом. 

— Это я тоже симуливала? 

Кап-кап на штаны с кончика. Рахиль инстинктивно вскинула голову, желая утереться, забыв, что руки прикованы — кровь потекла вниз по губам и подбородку, закапала на грудь. 

— Ваша честь, я пыталась обратить внимание, что чувствую себя неважно, но вы меня проигнорировали. Международный суд — но медицинское обеспечение не лучше, чем в районной больнице южной полосы. Если бы на моём месте был бы пожилой мафиози, у которого бы случился сердечный приступ? Заболевания сердца коварны: опоздал на секунду — и получил труп. 

Судья кипел от раздражения, но ничего не мог поделать — это был грандиозный промах, да ещё на суде такого уровня! Журналисты уже запечатлели лицо Рахиль. Положение спас врач, который остановил кровь и даже дал таблетку обезболивающего, в чем ранее ей упорно отказывали. 

— Я чувствую себя намного лучше. Я вижу множество журналистов, которые слетелись сюда как мухи на го... простите на варенье. Обещаю, вы получите такую сенсацию, которая взорвёт прессу. 

Творилось нечто невообразимое — безжалостно потрошились шкафы, вытаскивая на свет истлевшие кости скелетов, всплывали со дна моря распухшие трупы позорных тайн, издавая страшнейший смрад. Судья то и дело стучал молотком, призывая к порядку. Люди краснели, бледнели, падали в обморок, кому-то действительно становилось плохо — у врачей выдался очень напряжённый день. 

«Я скажу одно — ты проиграешь, если решишь предать дело огласке. Будет очень много грязи, столько грязи, что можно захлебнуться» — говорил ненавистный Джеймс Мортимер. Грязь — это мягко сказано. Рушану невольно вспомнился хадис, как сподвижники пророка, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, почувствовали неприятный запах от сплетен. Конечно, на физическом уровне вонь грехов была неощутима, — Рушан и сам отдавал отчёт, что ему далеко до праведности сподвижников, но чувствовал, что просто задыхается, несмотря на стабильно работавшую систему климата. 

Мусульманская умма погрязла в грехах. Журналюги просто взвыли от восторга от отменного компромата, который появился на суде. Узнали всё про финансовые махинации в благотворительных фондах, про коррупцию в духовных организациях, заказные убийства, как известные религиозные деятели тратили деньги прихожан на публичные дома и питейные заведения. 

«Рушан, — сочувственно сказал Хранитель, — давай я выключу тебя на пару минут, а то тебе совсем плохо станет». 

Псионик безвольно поддался порыву и в самом деле отключился от происходящего, потеряв сознание. Пройдя в себя, он отошёл от шока и преисполнился гнева и отвращения. Впереди плакал седой старик и приговаривал: «О, сыны Абу Бакра и Умара! О, наследники сподвижников пророка, как низко же опустились!». Рушан обнял бы старика и заплакал бы вместе с ним, если бы мог сдвинуться с места. 

***

— Подсудимая, ваше заключительное слово. 

— Требуя справедливости, никогда не стоит забывать, что справедливость может обернуться далеко не в вашу пользу. Я думаю, многие из вас плясали от радости, считая, что, наконец, эта преступница получит заслуженное наказание. Но желая увидеть, как меня утопят в выгребной яме, вы сами оказались по уши в дерьме. 

— Я скажу ещё одну вещь. Я не выстаивала намаз, не держала пост и не читала Коран все эти годы. Я считала, что раз встала на путь преступления, то теперь не имею на это никакого права. Я не хотела быть лицемером как те люди, которые днём читают проповеди про мерзость прелюбодеяния, а ночью шляются по борделям. 

— Напоследок я хочу сказать: я не собираюсь себя оправдывать. Я убийца, мои руки по локоть в крови. Но я не безвестное зло, которое явилось из ниоткуда. Я прямое следствие ваших поступков. Ваши убитые родственники, антиисламские законы, принятые против вас — в этом вините только самих себя. Мой наставник учил меня — никогда не проси прощения, если ты не чувствуешь себя виноватым. И я вопреки совету адвоката, я не буду пытаться изобразить покаяние. 

— Моё будущее пристанище — ад, но неужели вы думаете, что окажетесь в раю? 

Когда приходит к вам несчастье — оно за дело ваших рук.  
Создатель многое прощает, мольбы он слышит каждый звук.  


Так что... Встретимся в аду, и будем гореть вместе! 

В Японии страшной считалась угроза «Я у тебя на воротах повешусь!». Рахиль погубила свою жизнь, повесившись на воротах мечети, но стала той самой оскорбительной пощёчиной, потому что люди видя её труп, понимали, что в доме мусульман далеко не всё в порядке. Очень многие хватались за голову, понимая, что это катастрофа — до этого мусульмане имели авторитет и с ними считались, пусть и без особого желания. Теперь же после такого сокрушительного удара по репутации нечего было и думать о победном шествии ислама. 

Шло перечисление основных преступлений с номерами статей из судебного кодекса, с пунктами и подпунктами, каждое из которых неизменно заканчивалось фразой «Признать виновной». Чтение приговора заняло огромное количество времени, Рахиль с кривоватой улыбкой слушала его и ничего не просила, но, если ей предлагали воду, она не отказывалась. 

— Подсудимая Рахиль Драйзер приговаривается к пожизненному заключению в тюрьме Алькатрас. 

Приговор вызвал неоднозначную реакцию. В зале стали кричать: «да расстрелять её надо!», «Почему не смертная казнь!». С места вскочила девочка подросток и побежала к Рахили. В руке мелькнул пистолет. Тут же сорвалась охрана, но она схватила её за шею и приставила пистолет к виску. 

— Не подходите ко мне, а то я убью её! 

— Так ты как раз и хочешь это сделать, — отозвалась Рахиль, но она посмотрела на охрану, — не вмешиваться! 

Сказано спокойно, но достаточно властно, и федералы невольно повиновалась ей. 

— Ты решила задушить меня, Алиша? Не сжимай шею так сильно, я никуда не убегу. 

— Ты узнала меня, да? 

— Конечно. И я знаю, почему ты хочешь убить меня. 

— Решение суда несправедливо! Ты должна умереть! — взвизгнула Алиша. 

— Поверь мне, я не меньше тебя удивлена приговором. Тебе хочется отомстить за своего отца, но я не думаю, что оно стоит, потому что твой отец никогда не любил тебя. 

— Неправда! 

— Неужели ты не помнишь, как он баловал сыновей, а тебя едва удостаивал своим вниманием и наказывал за малейший проступок? Ведь и в день убийства, пока твои братья веселились на детском празднике, ты сидела дома и плакала в одиночестве. И как он пытался спасти свою шкуру, откупившись своей жизнью. 

— Неправда! — Алиша рыдала, а пистолет в её руке подрагивал. 

— Если мои руки были бы свободны, я бы все равно не стала делать для своей защиты. Если хочешь — стреляй, только убийство — это невесело. 

— Это будет справедливое возмездие! 

— Справедливое возмездие — это постановление шариатского суда в исламском государстве. Всё остальное — это самосуд. Ты знаешь, что грехи несправедливо убитого переходят на убийцу. У меня много грехов. Ты же не хочешь гореть в аду за меня? Разве стоит губить душу ради своего отца? Так что у тебя есть выбор стрелять или нет, но поверь, когда ты нажмёшь на курок, единственное, чего ты будешь хотеть — это вернуться в прошлое на пять минут назад и никогда не приближаться к убийству. Но содеянное уже нельзя будет исправить. 

Охранники выхватили пистолет и вывели Алишу из зала заседания. Рушан осознал, что это был грандиозный провал. 

«Понимаешь, Рушан, суть наставничества не столько в том, чтобы передать людям знание, а сделать так, чтобы они тянулись к свету», — говорил Абдуль-Малик. Вот Рушан честно и без утайки давал своё знание, и его команда хоть и ценила его старания, но больше симпатизировала Абдуль-Малику за его доброту. Лишь Мансура в своё время разглядела в нём человека, который хотел помочь, только не знал, как это сделать и полюбила его. А Рахиль не только убила Мансуру, но и показала, что он всё это время строил карточный домик. А чего стоит такой дом, который может развалиться из-за дуновения ветра? Дом надо строить на кирпичах истинной веры и скреплять цементом любви к Господу, тогда в таком доме не будут страшны никакие невзгоды. 

«Я проиграл, но ты пожалеешь об этом!». 

***

Рушан подошёл к сундуку и стал искать нужную тетрадь. 

— Не тронь их, — сказал Хранитель, глядя на стопку тетрадей с чёрными обложками. 

— Почему? 

— Манипуляции, относящиеся к потенциально опасным действиям, они специально помечены чёрным цветом. Они могут нанести серьёзный вред психике. 

Нужная тетрадь лежала как раз в этой стопке. Рушан принял безразличный вид, но Хранитель был начеку, и когда юноша хотел взять тетрадь, он тут же выхватил её и поскакал по пляжу. Рушан догнал его и силой вырвал предмет спора из лап, да так, что тушканчик упал на песок, ударившись головой. Рушан был слишком зол, чтобы жалеть о допущенной грубости. 

— Не будешь извиняться? Мне конечно не больно, но обидно. 

— Ты сам виноват. 

— Свинья ты неблагодарная, ради тебя же стараюсь. Моя задача — оберегать тебя от опасностей, в том числе, когда ты можешь сам себе навредить. А то, что ты хочешь проделать... Помнишь, как ты ходил без памяти? И как, сильно тебе понравилось? 

— А разве я раньше не стирал память? 

— Одно дело — стереть единичное, пусть и нежелательное для тебя воспоминание. Все равно человек не помнит, что он ел на завтрак во вторник на прошлой неделе. Но здесь... Извини меня, если вмешаться в память человека, можно его свести с ума или даже разрушить его психику до основания. 

— Это самое меньшее, чего она заслуживает! 

— Да пойми ты одну вещь! Это тебе не кинуть камень в человека, — ему будет вред, а тебе нет! Ты сам от этого серьёзно пострадаешь! 

— Это не твоё дело. 

— Это как раз-таки моё дело... Хорошо, как знаешь, я тебя предупредил — отвернулся и собрался уйти. 

— На обиженных воду возят! 

— На дураков не обижаются — парировал Хранитель. 

***

Все же решимость Рушана пошла на убыль — все равно время если не лечит, то притупляет силу горя, да и предостережения Хранителя как-то поубавили пыл. 

Рахиль узнала его. Она держалась довольно неплохо, но Рушан всё равно почувствовал её страх. А ещё что его сбивало с толка — та понятия не имела, за что он отрастил на неё зуб, подозревая, что каким-то образом перебежала ему дорожку. 

— Зачем ты пришёл? — Мансура... 

— Думаешь, я помню всех убитых мною по именам? 

— Врёшь! Ты её помнишь! 

Вспышка гнева не испугала её. 

— Человек, на котором ставили опыты по созданию универсального солдата? Помню. Кто заказчик — понятия не имею, у него хватило ума скрыть лицо и голос, но есть подозрение, что это месть за сорванный проект. Не пойму, чего ты хочешь? Раз смог проникнуть сюда, значит, не составит проблем достать материалы судебного заседания. 

— Ты сожалеешь об этом? 

— Нет. Я не могу сожалеть о каждом убитом мной. 

Рахиль снова бросила пронзительный взгляд. 

— Ты ведь не просто так этим интересуешься... Она ведь кем-то приходилась тебе. 

— Она была моей женой. 

— Ну что ж... Люди думают, что тюрьма призвана изолировать общество от преступников, но на самом деле она предназначена и для изоляции преступников от общества. Теперь я поняла, что тюрьма — это не убежище от тысяч разъярённых людей, жаждущих моей крови, это клетка. 

Рушан схватил ладонями её голову и приставил её лоб к его лбу, словно хотел поцеловать. Некоторое время он смотрел в её глаза — темно-карие, с расширенными от страха зрачками, а потом проник в её разум. 

Рахиль поняла, что он хочет сделать, и пыталась укрыть то самое вспоминание. После короткой борьбы — всё-таки она не была мастером менталистики, Рушан всё-таки нашёл его. Он отшатнулся, схватившись за голову, и упал, ударившись об пол нижней частью туловища. Рахиль пыталась приблизиться к нему, но тот закричал: «не подходи ко мне!». 

— Я тебя ненавижу! 

***

Рахиль стояла на краю крыши, сжимая снайперскую винтовку. Небо чистое-чистое, равнодушное к страданиям. В торговом центре творился самый настоящий ад — горели магазины, из окон валил чёрный удушливый дым, из колонок, которые не пострадали во время взрыва, доносились рождественские гимны, составлявшие отвратительный диссонанс с криками ужаса. Люди в панике бегали по коридорам, некоторые из них, не соображая от страха, выпрыгивали из окна. 

«Что происходит? Почему я на крыше с оружием? Что вообще творится?». 

— А ты и не знаешь, что? 

Рахиль обернулась и увидела стоящего рядом незнакомого мужчину необычной внешности — белые как снег волосы и фиолетовые глаза. 

— Ты кто такой? 

— Это не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что это ты их всех убила. 

Девушка посмотрела с недоумением — это шутка такая? Потом она стала вспоминать... 

— Это неправда! Такого не может быть! 

— Да? Кто отдавал приказы: «Первая группа отвечает за закладку взрывчатки, после взрывов вторая группа запускает головорезов. Когда головорезы вдоволь нарезвятся, третья и четвёртая группа, которая входит в состав полицейского отряда должны уничтожить всех головорезов. Всех до единого, чтобы никто из них не попал к полиции». 

— Кто-нибудь остановите это безумие! 

— Нет, это уже произошло и ничего нельзя исправить. 

— Я не хочу это видеть! 

— Смотри! 

Обстановка сменилась — они уже стояли посреди главного зала. Люди в чёрной одежде моджахедов с безумным хохотом и криками «Аллаху Акбар!» стреляли по женщинам и детям. 

— Кто эти люди? Как можно творить такие зверства?! 

— Головорезы — психически больные люди, заключённые в психиатрическую клинику за тяжкие преступления — расчленения, изнасилования, убийства совершенные с особой жестокостью. Их забирали из клиник южной и средней полосы под предлогом научных исследований в столичных клиниках, и те с радостью избавлялись от хлопотного содержания опасных больных, не подозревая, ради чего их на самом деле используют, а используют их для самых грязных и жестоких преступлений, за которые не возьмётся ни один преступник с нормальной психикой. Загребать жар чужими руками — гениально придумано, не так ли, Безликая? 

— Смотри же! — псионик прошёл мимо мёртвой пары и достал из кармана парня бархатную коробочку, — он пытался защитить её, но их обоих убили. Он хотел сделать ей предложение, — мужчина показал обручальное кольцо, — а это бабушка с внуком 

***

Рахиль делала короткий вдох, только когда лёгкие начинали гореть. Она знала, что не задохнётся, только потеряет сознание и уже управление дыханием возьмёт на себя дыхательный центр продолговатого мозга. Хотя ей очень хотелось вообще никогда не дышать. 

От гипоксии начались странные вещи. Она видела, как в снежном лесу шла колонна из зверей, впереди шёл олень, на ветвистых рогах которого сидели птицы. Мелодичный голос читал стихи: 

— И уходят все подряд 

Птицы звезды улетят 

Рахиль подумала — несмотря на красоту происходящего, было в ней что-то зловещее. Зачем зверям уходить из леса, да посреди зимы и куда они уходят? Даже голос наводил жуть. 

— А потом уйду и я 

Скоро смерть найдёт меня. 

— И куда ты собралась? 

Мудрец — смешной старик, похожий на Колобка. Рахиль смотрела с недоумением, словно пытаясь понять — он всерьёз делает вид, словно все в порядке? 

— Куда? Очень далеко собралась... 

— Не надо туда ходить, конечно, мы все там будем, но спешить, точно не стоит. 

— Конечно, хорошо говорить — кому и что делать, когда ты сидишь в каменном саду под перезвон музыки ветра! 

— Не заводись, смородина, криками делу не поможешь. 

— Конечно, когда меня пытает псионик, я должна быть спокойна! 

— Псионик? Это очень серьёзно. Но они тоже люди, а не боги, а значит и на них можно найти управу. 

— Я знаю, что, если им переломать все конечности или хорошо ударить по голове, они не смогут творить штучки-дрючки, но я даже не успеваю прикоснуться пальцем. 

— Значит нужно самой стать неуязвимой. 

— Как? 

— Почему тело так боится боли? 

— Боль — это сигнал о неблагополучии. 

— Вот именно, что тело боится смерти. Чтобы перестать бояться боли, нужно умереть. 

— Отличная рекомендация! Для того, чтобы выплыть из бурной реки нужно утонуть! 

— Если будешь барахтаться — потеряешь все силы и точно утонешь, а если позволить течению утянуть тебя на — восстановишь силы и сможешь оттолкнуться от дна. Я не стал тебя учить, потому что это очень сложно, высший пилотаж. Но теперь тебе придётся научиться. 

— А я даже не знаю, стоит ли вообще это делать. 

— Не смотри глазами ненавидящего тебя — для него ты будешь самым худшим существом на свете. Да, ты пока не сделала ничего хорошего, но у тебя есть шанс всё исправить. 

***

Рушан явился в очередной раз, но на этот раз поведение заключённой изменилось — она не выглядела больше затравленным зверем, и смело смотрела ему в глаза. Его это насторожило, но он решил, что Рахиль ничего не сможет сделать ему. 

И они снова стояли на крыше перед торговым центром. 

— Послушай меня! Я знаю, что это ты остановил меня на крыше, не дав мне спрыгнуть вниз. Ты сказал, что смерть — это побег к настоящему ужасу. Так вот, ты превратил мою жизнь в тот самый ужас, от которого я пыталась бежать! 

— Скажи ещё, что страдаешь без вины. 

— Я не отрицаю свою вину более того, я заслуживаю самого сурового наказания, и я согласна на него, но только если это будет справедливое возмездие от моего Господа! А ты упиваешься моими мучениями во имя своей мести! Но я как вижу тебя не переубедить? 

Рушану стало интересно, что она может предпринять, поэтому он ничего не сказал. 

— Я хотела предложить разойтись по-хорошему. В таком случае знай, псионик, что я не собираюсь играть по твоим правилам. 

И он как в замедленной съёмке увидел, как Рахиль доведёнными до автоматизма движениями выхватила пистолет из кобуры, сняла его с предохранителя и выстрелила себе в висок. Рушан пытался подхватить, но их окутала тьма. 

***

Пережив неприятное ощущение, сходное с выныриванием из колодца, Рушан подбежал к Рахили. Он вслушался в её мозг, но тот излучал лишь мёртвую тишину, мёртвую в прямом смысле этого слова. Рушан стоял, не веря своим глазам — на его глазах только что умер человек. Он впал в состояние ступора, поэтому по идее он был должен начать реанимацию, но на деле он стоял как истукан, пытаясь переварить происходящее. 

Вдруг Рахиль дёрнулась, жутко хрипя и вытягивая руки со скрюченными пальцами, словно пытаясь схватить воздух, которого ей не хватало. Она рывком села на скамейку, судорожно дыша. Внутреннее чутьё так и кричало, что лучше бы он валил отсюда, пока не поздно, но Рушан все ещё был в шоке от происходящего, поэтому, когда Рахиль, наконец, сфокусировала взгляд на нем, он понял, что момент бегства упущен. Он встала и, несмотря на то, что её слегка качало, твёрдой походкой направилась к обидчику, собираясь рассчитаться с ним. Руслан попытался нанести пси-удар, но наткнулся в мозгу Рахиль на железобетонную стену — та попросту не заметила его потуг. 

«Как так можно???» — вопил он про себя от ужаса и собрался телепортировать, но Рахиль успела заехать в лоб. Он силы удара он едва не потерял сознание. А дальше все превратилось в боль. 

Бить можно по-разному — можно пропустить несколько внешне безобидных ударов, а потом умереть в больнице от внутреннего кровотечения. А можно задеть максимальное количество болевых окончаний в коже, мышцах суставах, наставить множество синяков, но при этом на самом деле не нанести существенного вреда здоровью. Рушан кричал и даже не пытался сопротивляться, когда Рахиль швыряла его как куклу, избивая его руками и ногами. Он ощущал, как чужеродная природа, навеянная ему псионическими способностями, отступала, и он снова становился человеком — слабым, способным чувствовать боль и беспомощно отступающим перед ней. 

И то, что меньше соответствовало происходящему — находясь в камере с убийцей, который мог убить его ста способами и не просто убить, а устроить смерть в страшных муках, он чувствовал эйфорию — удары вместе с болью сопровождались взрывами удовольствия. С головы Рахиль слетел платок, но она не заметила этого. Похожая на хищника, добравшегося до своей добычи, с растрёпанными волосами, лихорадочно блестящими злыми глазами, оскаленными зубами казалась ему прекрасной как дикий зверь. Рахиль заметила изменения, происходящие с ним, и кровожадно осклабилась. 

— Да ты оказывается мазохист! Я покажу, что такое настоящая боль! 

— А ты уверена в этом? — он схватил за руку и повалил её. 

***

Пробуждение было тяжким — всё тело ныло и трещало, словно он пропахал десять гектаров. Поэтому он не сразу заметил, что на нём сверху лежала Рахиль, которая сразу отключилась на его груди после произошедшего. Пока Рушан с закрытыми глазами думал, как высвободиться сподручнее, Рахиль уже сама встала с него, послышался шорох одежды и Рушан ощутил пинок под рёбра. 

— Вставай, ленивая туша! Если на обходе в моей камере найдут полуголого мужика, ему могут задать неудобные вопросы, на которые ему не захочется отвечать! 

Впрочем, пинок вышел довольно вялым, после которого Рахиль завалилась на койку. Кое-как поправив одежду, Рушан увидел на полу пятна крови и ему стало ещё паскуднее на душе. Рахиль не спала — смотрела в стену, широко раскрыв глазами. У неё на душе тоже было не лучше. 

Рушан пришёл сильно смущённый, с опущенной головой. Асель была не слишком рада гостю в столь поздний час, но парень выглядел настолько несчастным, что он не нашла в себе духа выгнать его. В последний раз он видел в реанимации, и казалось, что она стояла, как ни в чём не бывало, но пребывание в «царстве смерти» не прошло для неё даром — она хоть и не утратила весёлого нрава, но в глазах была горькая ирония. 

— Выглядишь, словно тебя через мясорубку прокрутили. 

— Спасибо на добром слове. 

— Ты был у Безликой. 

— А как ты догадалась? 

— Поработаешь хирургом — поневоле станешь детективом, особенно когда пациенты не желают откровенничать о причинах обращениях за помощью. Приходится регулярно включать дурочку: конечно-конечно я верю, что ты неудачно упал и в жизни не отличу ссадину от ножевого ранения... 

— Может, я тоже упал! 

— Ты похож на хорошую такую отбивную, над которой поработали от души, не халтуря, но, тем не менее, ты пришёл сюда на своих двоих, а не лежишь в бессознательном состоянии где-нибудь в приёмном отделении больницы. Вывод: это работа профессионала. Измолотить человека и при этом не сломать ни одной кости, не повредить внутренние органы — это надо уметь. 

У Рушана не было сил произнести это, поэтому он посмотрел ей в глаза. И грязная тайна по проводам понимания проникла прямо в мозг Асель. Та, к своей чести не отшатнулась, не высказала отвращения, лишь её глаза приняли темно-изумрудный оттенок. 

— А что ты хочешь от меня услышать? 

— Ну не знаю... дружеский совет... 

— Дружеский? А ты уверен, что мы друзья? 

— А что-то изменилось? 

Асель молча задрала юбку. У неё не было левой ноги — конечность попросту ампутировали, заменив протезом. 

— Смотри, Рушан. Смотри — я калека, инвалид! У меня диагноз, занимающий весь лист истории болезни, начиная от субарахноидального кровоизлияния и заканчивая травматическим шоком третьей степени. Что с таким диагнозом мало кто остаётся в живых, а ещё меньше тех, кто не остаётся глубоким инвалидом. И ты бросил нас с Харуном, ради своей мести, когда мы как никогда нуждались в твоей поддержке! И в реанимацию ты явился только для того, чтобы узнать имя убийцы! 

Из глаз Асель заструились слёзы. 

— Так Безликая была виновата в том, что происходит! 

— Не переводи стрелки — нам не была нужна твоя месть. Кстати радуйся, что Харуна нет дома, а то он не стал бы с тобой разговаривать — спустил бы с лестницы и всё. И только когда влип в неприятную ситуацию, ты явился сюда. Что же ты такого делал с Безликой, что она тебя так отделала? 

— Заставлял её переживать каждое убийство. 

— Заставлять до бесконечности переживать одно и то же событие? Безжалостный ты человек, однако. Впрочем, я не удивлена. 

— Она это заслужила! 

— Проблема не в том, что она преступник, проблема в том, что ты поступаешь по-преступному, пойми уже, наконец. 

Девушка указала на дверь. 

— Убирайся отсюда и больше никогда сюда не приходи. 

***

В один прекрасный день на пешеходном переходе едва не сбила машина. Раздался противный визг тормозов, но не успел он разглядеть водителя, как машина заревела, окутавшись бензиновым дымом, и скрылась из глаз. Рушан запомнил номер, но оказалось, что номер принадлежал офисному клерку, который жил за тысячу километров от места происшествия. Потом на него рухнул крупный шмат черепицы, но он на уровне подсознания уловил треск — и черепица раскрошилась у его ног, подняв клубы пыли. Он поднял голову, но ему не удалось уловить какое-либо движение или прочие признаки, которые указывали бы наличие виновника происшествия. Попытки покушения на жизнь стали систематичными, и он должен был что-то предпринять для спасения жизни. 

Никто не может знать лучше о рыбалке, чем сам рыбак. Поэтому он снова наведался в камеру к Рахили. Та опасливо отошла в угол, но в то же время сжала кулаки. 

— Ты пойдёшь со мной. 

— Нет. Если меня не найдут в камере, то заявят о побеге и объявят в розыск. 

— Я сказал — ты пойдёшь со мной! — образовал вокруг неё поле и телепортировался в центр города. Рахиль собралась рвануться, но обратила внимание, что люди проходят мимо них, не обращая внимания. 

— Это морок неопределённости. Люди не будут нас узнавать, пока я этого не захочу. 

— Ты подставил меня! 

— Меня хотят убить. Твоя задача — не допустить этого. Если ты вдруг пожелаешь убежать от меня, то знай, что за тобой будут охотиться все спецслужбы этого мира. Вот только ни я, ни сам мистер Мортимер не будут этому препятствовать. 

— Ну а если тебя спасу? 

— Тогда я обеспечу тебе жизнь с чистого листа. 

— Если не выбросишь как отработанный материал. 

— Но тебе же все равно некуда деваться, верно? 

***

— Я же говорил, что блеск победы ослепляет и заставляет потерять бдительность, — произнёс Джеймс Мортимер. Рахиль только закатила глаза — её шеф был тот ещё болтун. Нет, чтобы закончить дело быстро, обязательно нужно устроить театр одного актёра. 

— Я не думал, что так далеко зайдёшь в своей мести. Ну, посадил в тюрьму, доводить до сумасшествия пытками — фи, как заезжено! Но ты подошёл к этому крайне нетривиально — ты не просто унизил своего врага, ты указал ему истинное место в иерархии! Так сказать, нагнул его не только морально, но и физически. 

— Рахиль, неужели ты убьёшь меня! — женщина ничего не ответила, стоя рядом с начальником. Она не вмешивалась в разговор, ожидая приказа и это было страшнее всего. 

— Конечно, иметь врага равного себе — это тонизирует, будоражит нервы, но я предпочитаю вести скучную и предсказуемую жизнь. Рахиль, убей его. 

«Рушан, Рушан — вздохнул Хранитель, — неужели ты думаешь, что Рахиль будет тебе союзником?». 

«Но она... она...». 

«Ага, для начала ты пытал при помощи менталистики, потом изнасиловал её — думаю, она не так себе представляла себе первый раз с мужчиной». 

«Что мне делать?». 

«Мне очень жаль, но единственное что я могу посоветовать — это умереть достойно». 

Рушан смотрел в отверстие дула. Он молчал, потому что сейчас слова были лишними. Хранитель снова был прав. 

Прогремел выстрел. 

И прошёл миг. 

Начался второй. 

Рушан понял, что он все ещё жив. 

— Эй, жмурик, можешь уже вставать! 

Парень поднялся на ноги и увидел Мортимера с алеющим пулевым отверстием на лбу. 

— Так ты убила его? 

— Вообще-то я хотела убить тебя. 

Рушан усмехнулся — прямолинейность Рахиль была просто убийственной, иногда в прямом смысле. 

— Но убила его. 

— Но убила его, — согласилась она, — я боюсь, что Мортимер выскочит из двери со словами: «Я та-а-а-кой непостоянный!» 

— Не выскочит. 

Рахиль подошла к Рушану и вдруг воткнула шприц в дельтовидную мышцу. 

— Ты что делаешь?! 

— Это простой стимулятор, чтобы ты мог уйти на своих ногах. А ты подумал, что я решила отравить тебя напоследок? 

— У тебя не угадаешь, что ты хочешь сделать, — Рушан, в самом деле, почувствовал себя лучше. 

— Давай потом поговорим, когда выберемся оттуда. Тебе придётся лечь в больницу. 

— Ты меня любишь? 

— Ох, какой же ты сентиментальный! А то, что ты до сих пор жив — разве это не доказательство любви? 

Пол заходил ходуном под ногами. 

— Что это? 

— Последний привет врагу. В тело человека вживляется датчик управления взрывчаткой. Когда человек умирает, датчик активируется. Мортимер предусмотрел всё, в том числе и неблагоприятный вариант. 

— Если я попытаюсь обезвредить... 

— При малейшей попытке здание взлетит на воздух. 

— Но взрывов больше нет. 

— Может показаться, что произошёл сбой в работе электроники и у нас есть шанс спастись. Но когда мы будем близки к выходу, вот тогда и прогремит взрыв. Мортимер любит такие штуки. Вернее, любил. 

— Значит, мы не можем спастись? 

— Пока есть время, я расскажу, почему я не убила тебя. Понимаешь, Джеймс Мортимер успел читать людей как открытые книги, и моя попытка сыграть в двойного агента провалилась бы сразу. А ты… «Жизнь устроена так дьявольски искусно, что, не умея ненавидеть, невозможно искренне любить» — так писал Максим Горький. Оказывается, я тебя любила, только я поняла это слишком поздно. 

— Нет, не поздно. Очень даже вовремя. 

***

«Неужели я всё ещё жив?» — он помнил, что пол сотрясался под его ногами, а он целовался с Рахиль, как последний оглушительный взрыв перевернул всё вверх ногами. Они не должны были остаться в живых. 

«А где Рахиль?» — ему стало страшно. Раз он жив, он не хотел, чтобы с ней что-нибудь случилось. Он открыл глаза, и когда наконец изображение чётким, он увидел бревенчатый потолок. Он казался ему знакомым. Неужели он... 

— Ра... хиль..., — он хотел выкрикнуть, но голос плохо слушался. 

— Да здесь я! Пришёл-таки в себя? — он повернул голову и увидел свою жену в кресле, которая держала в руках какую-то книгу. Рахиль поднялась и склонилась над ним, и тут же Рушан схватил её и обнял со всей силы. 

— Отпусти! Отпусти меня, маньяк! — Рахиль пыталась вырваться, но не тут-то было. 

— О, кажется я не вовремя? — зашёл Хамза, — какие страсти, однако! 

— Хамза, ты тоже здесь? 

— А ты думал, что мы тебя так просто возьмём и бросим? Да даже если ты захочешь от нас отделаться — ничего не выйдет! 

— Значит мы у Абдуль-Малика? 

— Да. 

— Я же никому не сказал, куда я отправился! 

— Если честно, мы тоже не знали, где ты и что делаешь. Явился к нам очень э-э-э-э-э полный старик и сказал, что ваш друг в очередной раз намылился спасать мир, но придётся спасать его самого. Мы сразу хотели рвануться в бой, а он такой — не, не пришло ещё время, вот через пять минут уже можно будет спасать. Мы, конечно, обалдели от подобного поворота событий, начали возмущаться, что ты в опасности, какое там ждать, а тот ни гу-гу, стоит на своём — через пять минут и все. Нам пришлось ждать — а что ещё делать, мы же не знали где тебя искать. Потом он сказал место, мы с Хаджар переместились и едва успели выдернуть из-под обломков рушащегося здания. Ну и зараза этот Мудрец! 

— Не знаю, что это за человек, но я снимаю перед ним шляпу — сделать так, чтобы вы в точности выполнили план. 

— Да ну тебя, Рушан! Ты совсем не меняешься. А кстати, мы увидели очень трогательную сцену... Оскара бы за неё. 

— Ну, Хамза! — но того, как ветром сдуло. Рушан откинулся на подушку. 

— Не сильно они тебя достали? 

— Тут Мудрец... и Абдуль-Малик, так что нет, не достали. А он интересный мужчина, вот только как он не сошёл с ума с этой компанией. 

— Не сойдёт... Его уже ничем не удивить, а вот Мудрец... Неужели тот самый? 

— Да, мы уже пытались расспросить, но ты и сам увидел, что если он не собирается говорить, то ни за что на свете не скажет. Вот и сейчас он сказал, что ответит на вопросы, только когда ты придёшь в себя. Так что поторопился бы, а то тебя твоя Команда живьём съест. 

Рушан оделся и вышел в гостиную. Его Команда расселась вокруг ползающего ребёнка Хаджар, а Мудрец — толстый старичок, похожий на Колобка — и Абдуль-Малик пили чай. Они тут же повернулись в его сторону. 

— Ну, теперь ты расскажешь?! 

— Погодите, друзья, пожалуй, Рушан сам в состоянии рассказать, что произошло. 

— В ходе поисков Безли..., — за что получил холодный взгляд, — Рахиль, я пересёкся с главой преступного мира. 

— Мориарти? — хмыкнул Харун. 

— Почти — Джеймс Мортимер. 

— Скрестить шпаги с самим Мориарти — это же круто! 

— Ага, как же. Хамза, ты же со мной работаешь и наверно понимаешь, каких дел я мог наворотить, если бы работал на преступность. И тем более не круто, когда гений преступного мира мечтает о твоей смерти. 

— А как ты умудрился так насолить ему? 

— Чтобы заставить его выдать Рахиль, мне пришлось припугнуть его... Поэтому продемонстрировал некоторые свои способности. И тот решил, что не будет ему покоя, пока я жив, поэтому он сработал на опережение. 

— А зачем ты похитил Рахиль? 

— Чтобы я была его телохранителем, типа нет опаснее преступника, чем бывшего сыщика. Ну а потом... Джеймс Мортимер сделал предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. 

— Убить Рушана? 

— Да. После того, что он со мной проделал, его было мало убить. Обойдёмся без подробностей. Проще говоря, наши цели сошлись — он хотел избавиться от противника, а я хотела отомстить. Да я согласилась, притом я не притворялась. Он читал людей как открытые книги, и любая попытка сыграть в двойного агента провалилась бы с треском. Когда мы, наконец, настигли его, я обезвредила Рушана. И потом, когда Мортимер отдал приказ убить его, я застрелила... Мортимера. 

Мудрец приподнялся и подошёл, вернее, подкатился к Рушану: 

— Ты оказал нам неоценимую услугу, уничтожив Джеймса Мортимера. 

— Кому это «нам»! Послушайте, так вы джинн?! И причём тут я, она же застрелила Мортимера! 

— Тут не всё так просто, как кажется. Джеймс Мортимер представлял для нас большую опасность, так как ему было мало власти над человеческим миром — он захотел стать псиоником. Представляешь, каких дел он мог наделать, если бы ему это удалось? 

— Но вы предпочитаете не действовать напрямую, а через чужие руки. 

— Мне не нравится твой сарказм, но он уместен, как никогда. Вот только к Мортимеру не так легко подобраться, можно сказать — это практически невозможно. И тогда позвали меня. Я много лет прожил среди людей и знаю их дела. Я обучил Рахиль и ждал момента, когда обстоятельства сложатся таким образом, что моя стрела достигнет цели. 

— А я помог сложиться им самым подходящим образом, — Рушан расхохотался, — вы снова использовали меня в своих целях! 

— Не буду отрицать — да твоя помощь была очень кстати. Поэтому в благодарность тебя вылечили. Надеюсь, ты больше не будешь увлекаться запрещёнными манипуляциями, ты сам убедился, что они не приводят ни к чему хорошему. 

Рушан вздохнул — джинны в очередной раз обвели его вокруг пальца. Но это не имело никакого значения с тем, что у него есть Рахиль. И он не сожалел по поводу разваленного карточного домика — на самом деле, стоит выстроить здание на прочном фундаменте веры, в котором не будут страшны никакие невзгоды. 

1 Автор стихов — Хасмагомед Хаджимурадов 


End file.
